La corona élfica
by Puppetfanfics
Summary: Le dolía la cabeza por lo cual se quito la corona, esta tenía algunos brotes ya que estaban al inicio del verano y mientras la sostenía entre sus manos suspiró al pensar en Legolas quien no entendía todo lo que representaba ni el alto precio que se debía pagar por ella, no la apreciaba porque desde su nacimiento le pertenecía, pero no todos los reyes corrían con la misma suerte
1. Prioridades y perspectiva

En el recinto reinaba una paz etérea, tan misteriosa como sus habitantes, quienes se deslizaban por entre las estancias haciendo que su presencia fuese suave como el viento entre las copas de los árboles, todo en una calma constante según las ordenes de su rey, quien incluso con el asunto escabroso que traía entre manos, conservaba la calma, aunque podía notarse una pesadez en el ambiente cerca de donde pasaba, seguido por el príncipe heredero quien traía un gesto de molestia que contrario a su padre no hacia el mínimo esfuerzo por ocultar.

-Retírense, asegúrense que nadie nos moleste.

Los guardias dedicaron un saludo respetuoso, formaron una fila y se marcharon. En la mayoría de las ocasiones Thranduil subía a su trono, viendo desde ese lugar elevado como lo era su rango, a quienes pedían una audiencia o para su infortunio llegaban hasta sus tierras, pero ahora se trataba de su propio hijo por lo cual permaneció a su altura, clavando una mirada de lo mas severa en él.

-así que deseas marcharte-su voz tenía el siseo típico de cuando usaba todo su poder de voluntad para contener su ira.

-no lo deseo, voy a marcharme padre, es una decisión que he tomado.

-vaya, me había olvidado que Legolas Greenleaf era libre de tomar sus propias decisiones, sin duda que así seria-comenzó a caminar alrededor del salón-de hecho es justo decir que esa es tu obligación, cuando te conviertas en rey, pero veras la corona aún esta sobre mi cabeza y tú bajo mis ordenes.

El joven elfo no se contuvo más, avanzó hacia su padre encarándolo.

-Siento mucho que te desagrade la idea, pero no pienso ceder, me iré y si es necesario, renunciare a ese derecho.

El monarca sonrío viéndole sin inmutarse.

-Eso no es algo que te sea permitido hacer, es tu deber el ocupar mi sitio llegado el momento, no permitiré que tu debilidad de carácter por una elfa me fastidie.

-¿Hablas de mí, o de ti mismo padre?-Aquello si había logrado molestarlo, se acerco para tomarle de las ropas.

-Escucha bien porque voy a decirlo una sola vez, tu eres mi sucesor, heredero al trono y tienes una obligación con tu pueblo, tus deseos personales por lo tanto no son importantes, sobre ti recae el peso de la corona.

-No me importa, esa corona es importante y valiosa para ti, pero yo he decidido no ser el tirano sobre el trono, me iré aún si quieres desconocerme como tu hijo, honestamente me harías un favor.

Thranduil levantó la mano para darle un golpe, aunque se contuvo y en ningún momento la mirada del príncipe dejo de retarlo.

-Desde pequeño haz tenido esta clase de rabietas, pero esta vez llegaste demasiado lejos, estas ofendiendo a tú padre y mas grave aún a tu rey.

-yo...

-¡Silencio!, no puedes hacer lo que desees, quizá seas hábil para la batalla, pero aún no sabes nada del mundo; yo también he tomado una decisión, desde ahora se terminaron las expediciones, te vas a quedar en palacio donde perteneces, y vas a dejar de comportarte como un salvaje, ¿esta claro?.

Sus gritos resonaron por la habitación, pero la expresión de molestia no desapareció del rostro del joven, a pesar de nunca antes haber visto a su padre tan molesto, el siempre cedía a sus caprichos, quizá era mejor ir con cuidado esta vez.

-como ordenes, padre-inclino la cabeza y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a retirarse.

-Aguarda, entrégame tus armas.

Se detuvo de golpe, tomando las dagas, el arco y las flechas, las cuales coloco sobre sus manos, le parecía increíble que lo tratara de esa manera; finalmente abrió la puerta. Su padre le había seguido.

-Escolten al príncipe a su habitación, tiene prohibido abandonarla bajo ningún concepto.

-¿No preferirías mandarme a una celda?.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta al decidir tu castigo y el de Tauriel.

-padre, ella no tiene que...

-Todo dependerá de tu comportamiento.

Legolas estaba furioso, pero por esta ocasión accedería, mientras encontraba la manera de salirse con la suya como siempre lo hacía.

Mas tarde el rey caminaba por sus aposentos, aún estaba furioso, esa forma de ser de su hijo lo exasperaba demasiado, era rebelde y salvaje, tan contrario a lo que debía ser alguien de su estatus, pero lo que mas le preocupaba es que era impulsivo y demasiado joven para el siquiera tratar de entender las cosas.

Le dolía la cabeza por lo cual se quito la corona, esta tenía algunos brotes ya que estaban al inicio del verano y mientras la sostenía entre sus manos suspiró al pensar en las palabras de Legolas quien no entendía todo lo que representaba ni el alto precio que se debía pagar por ella, no la apreciaba porque desde su nacimiento era algo que por derecho le pertenecía, pero no todos los elfos en el trono, corrían con la misma suerte.

Jamás había abandonado su casa, el lugar donde naciera y creciera, protegido por las restricciones de su padre en cuanto a con quienes tratar y con numerosas lecciones que lo mantendrían ocupado de las dañinas horas de ocio; alejado como en una esfera de cristal a través de la cual podía ver tan lejano el resto del mundo, con miles de preguntas almacenándose en su cabeza. Era por ello que el viaje le parecía tan excitante, le recordaba el inicio de una de esas aventuras que relataba el libro que encontrara en su infancia que hablaba de tierras remotas, héroes y peligros, aunque claro estaba que el no tendría ese tipo de experiencias, su padre era alguien muy reservado, en si ya era bastante inusual el que lo llevara a sus viajes, nunca hablaba de ellos, pero cuando salía tardaba semanas e incluso meses, por lo que cuando le ordenó empacar lo necesario para varios días, se emociono, aunque se guardo sus expresiones de esto para sus adentros, desde pequeño le habían inculcado que el ser demasiado expresivo no era propio de la clase élfica.

Pero sus ojos tenían aquel brillo de quien esta ansioso por contemplar nuevos paisajes, de atesorar tantos recuerdos y eso era algo que no podía controlar.

-Hijo mío, este será un momento importante, espero que te comportes debidamente.

-Así lo haré padre.

Eso fue lo único que le dijo su padre durante el camino, él estaba deseando preguntarle tantas cosas, quería saber a donde iban y porque lo hacían, ¿que esperaba de el?, eran tantas las dudas que tenia, pero conocía a su padre lo suficiente para saber que le diría lo que necesitaba saber en el momento adecuado, además pronto el paisaje que los rodeo comenzó a llamar su atención, en casa habían bosques ciertamente, pero estos eran completamente diferentes, los grandes arboles se mostraban imponentes a su alrededor, llenando con esa brisa aromática sus sentidos, los colores eran tan intensos, las hojas eran arrastradas hasta caer sobre sus ropas, con formas y colores que solo había podido contemplar en los libros, las grandes raíces que sobresalían de la tierra formaban siluetas intrincadas, habría deseado salir a todo galope para poder vislumbrar el resto de todas aquellas maravillas, pero tuvo que conformarse con seguir el paso calmo, hasta llegar a un claro del bosque, aparentemente desolado, aunque tuvo esa sensación de estar siendo observado desde diferentes ángulos y demasiado meticulosamente, sin embargo al poco tiempo emergió de entre las sombras del bosque un guardia que tras intercambiar saludos susurrantes con su padre, les indico con una señal que lo siguieran, el joven elfo pudo ver entre las hojas el brillo inconfundible de las puntas de flecha, de varias de ellas realmente.

El guardia les indico que desmontaran, cuando lo hicieron siguieron un sendero que los llevo mas adentro y fue allí, detrás de una tupida enramada que finalmente logro vislumbrar ese reino de ensueño, todo parecía estar perfectamente armonizado con la madre naturaleza, el bosque daba cobijo a cada ornamentada residencia, pero el castillo, este era en suma medida esplendoroso, de una magnificencia tal que no habrían palabras para describirlo que le hicieran justicia.

-Hijo mío, hay asuntos que debo atender, este guardia te guiara hasta una de las habitaciones de invitados, esta noche habrá una celebración así que te sugiero te prepares como es debido, dentro de mi equipaje encontraras un paquete y allí esta lo que deberás usar.

-Entiendo padre, se hará como digas.

Inclino respetuosamente la cabeza y se retiro a la habitación, aunque con franqueza lo que menos deseaba era estar entre cuatro paredes por muy elegantes que estas fueran, ahora que finalmente conocía el mundo, deseaba recorrerlo palmo a palmo, pero esas ideas solo se conservaban en sus adentros, pues el desobedecer las ordenes de su padre era algo impensable y habían traído suficiente equipaje por lo que estaba seguro ya tendría tiempo de conocer todas esas maravillas; por el momento debía buscar por aquel paquete y prepararse, quizá su padre volviese pronto y se molestaría si el tardaba mas de lo necesario.

Las ropas le parecieron de lo mas extrañas, las alpargatas y las botas eran solo un poco mas ornamentadas de lo que solía usar, pero la túnica, esta era muy distinta, habían diversos detalles como hojas y elaboradas enredaderas en un tenue dorado que resaltaba del fondo plateado que brillaba con el mínimo rastro de luz como una noche estrellada, la tela era exquisita pero al probársela noto que era muy ceñida al cuerpo lo que lo hizo sentirse algo extraño, pero sonrió divertido, quizá su padre pasaba tanto tiempo fuera que había olvidado la talla de sus ropas, además el resto parecía estar bien así que no le tomo demasiada importancia, se trenzo el cabello en una forma algo intrincada, para poder colocar en el las diversas joyas que acompañaban el conjunto, le parecían algo innecesario pero nunca había estado en ningún evento con otros elfos, usar aquello sin duda que era lo adecuado, pensaba en ello mientras miraba su imagen frente al espejo, cuando alguien toco a la puerta, atendió y se encontró con el mismo guardia, el cual le indico que su padre había ordenado que se dirigiera al salón principal, así lo hizo sin poder evitar el echar un vistazo a todo cuanto podía en el rápido trayecto hacia la fiesta, cuando llego quedo maravillado por aquel recinto, estaba decorado con lámparas de las que parecían flotar pequeñas luces, la elegancia se notaba hasta en el mínimo detalle y se percato que para su sorpresa su vestuario no resultaría el mas llamativo, aunque se sintió algo cohibido ante la multitud, numerosos elfos de todas las edades recorrían el recinto comiendo y charlando animadamente, con elegantes copas de cristal deslizándose entre sus dedos. Seria agradable conocer a alguien, pero le habían enseñado a no hablar con nadie a menos que se dirigieran a el primero y a no comer nada que no se le hubiese ofrecido, de manera que su presencia se limito a recorrer el lugar en silencio esperando el arribo de su padre.

Eryan siempre tuvo muy claros cada uno de sus objetivos, por ello no había dudado en usar las pocas influencias que aun conservaba y cobrar todos los favores, haciendo uso de los últimos recursos de lo que antaño había sido una fortuna, para conseguir una audiencia y llegar hasta él, con el orgullo lacerado y postrándose hasta esa presencia, la sombra negra sobre el trono.

-Eryan Greenleaf-el aludido le reverencio para luego levantarse ante su señal-ha sido muy descortés el llegar sin invitación y muy osado, créeme que el hecho de compartir lazos sanguíneos no te exime de quedarte sin esa orgullosa cabeza tuya.

-Es solo que estoy preocupado por su actual situación mi señor Leav, me enteré con gran pesar que su última esposa sufrió un desagradable accidente.

El rey sonrió de medio lado, sabía que esa visita no era sin motivos, aunque le resultó risible que fuese precisamente él quien lo acechará en busca de un lugar preferencial en la corte, después de todo el no tenía hijas.

-Me parece que el asunto requiere de cierta privacidad-indico a los guardias que se retirarán y una vez solos volvió a reír-no veo el porque tu interés en ello, ya que no tienes nada que ofrecerme.

-Bueno he llegado aquí preocupado por su situación y la de los nuestros.

-Querrás decir de los tuyos, esta claro que no soy tan ingenuo como para creer que vienes aquí sin buscar esperar obtener algo a cambio.

-Mas bien, lo que me ha traído aquí es el ofrecerle una solución a su dilema.

-¿de que hablas?.

-Bueno está claro que en su posición necesitará pronto tener compañía en el trono, además de cumplir con otras obligaciones.

-Eso es algo inevitable, necesario.

-Sin embargo al unirse a una elfa, también lo hará con su familia y de esa manera su poder quedaría dividido, mas aún con la llegada .de un heredero; pero esto no pasaría si fuera nuestra sangre la que lo acompañara.

-Eso seria lo ideal, pero infortunadamente no hay elfas con las cuales emparentar.

-Y sin embargo no es la única manera, por tanto le ofrezco a mi hijo.

El rey soltó una carcajada, pero el semblante serio en su visitante no cambio.

-Eres increíble, dime ¿por que motivo cambiaría la oportunidad de establecer una alianza favorable y placentera para quedarme con un varón?.

-Hasta ahora sus alianzas no han dado buenos resultados, las sospechas están sobre usted y además un hombre es mucho mas resistente para sus exigencias en la alcoba.

-Suena razonable, y ahora me dirás que el va a proporcionarme un heredero.

-Por supuesto, el no es un elfo cualquiera, es algo especial.

El rey se recargo aún mas en su trono, analizando la situación, si lo que decía era cierto, seria la solución perfecta.

-No me desposaría con él, ni seria mi consorte, de tal manera que no tendrías poder alguno, pero esto seguramente ya lo sabes, ¿entonces que es lo que quieres?.

-que lo tome bajo su protección, solo pido el que mi presencia vuelva a ser admitida en la corte, creo que es lo justo.

Leav tenia que admitir que ese viejo tramposo tenia habilidad para negociar y después de dos esposas muertas durante el parto y el accidente de la última, no era mal momento para un cambio.

-Tendré que pensarlo, ¿en donde esta esa maravilla tuya?.

-En el salón, estoy seguro que le reconocerá enseguida.

El joven elfo comenzaba a sentirse muy inquieto, nunca había estado solo por tanto tiempo en un lugar desconocido, de pronto le pareció abrumadora la vorágine de personas a su alrededor, pero fue entonces cuando escucho esa melodía y observo a los danzantes reunirse al centro del salón, deslizándose entre las notas, era algo que traía una tranquilidad absoluta, era un espectáculo digno de contemplar, cosa que hubiera seguido haciendo de no haber sido tomado del brazo con fuerza y arrastrado a una habitación contigua, aquel hombre era imponente, lo tenia apresado contra la pared, sus ropas tenían los detalles mas elaborados que hubiese visto nunca, sus joyas eran realmente inigualables, su apariencia contrastaba con la temible mirada que estaba sobre si; lo había dejado estático, jamás tuvo la cercanía de otro ser por lo que no sabía como reaccionar y solo ofreció algo de resistencia cuando el otro le tomo con fuerza de la barbilla para obligarlo a verle.

-Bien podría cambiar a una chica por ti, eres una verdadera belleza-le sonrió, lo cual hizo que lo recorriera un escalofrío-vamos primo, ven conmigo, tu padre nos esta esperando.

Podía recordar a la perfección el camino que hiciera desde la habitación siguiendo al guardia, pero no así el que recorriera arrastrado por el otro elfo, aunque el ver a su padre finalmente le dio seguridad y fue tan deprisa a su lado como sus buenas maneras le permitían, tan impresionado había estado por aquel encuentro que no se percato de que aquel elfo era quien estaba a la cabeza de la mesa, con esa corona cuyas astas apuntaban amenazantes al firmamento, esperaba tan solo que pronto volvieran a casa, y esta idea lo aparto del discurso del rey hasta que este puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-...he tomado la decisión de hacerlo mi protegido, como bien sabrán no he podido tener un heredero hasta ahora, pero con las guerras que se aproximan seria irresponsable no tomar previsiones, por lo cual lo preparare para que llegado el momento sea quien tome mi sitio, claro esta en el terrible caso de que no consiga una esposa que me de un heredero, así pues levanten sus copas y brindemos por mi protegido Thranduil Greenleaf.


	2. Las obligaciones de Thranduil

El resto de la velada paso entre sombras para él, de vez en cuando pasaba disimuladamente la mano por donde estaba seguro el agarre del otro le dejaría una marca amoratada, pero se alegro un poco al ver a su padre charlando tan animadamente, nunca actuaba de esa manera en casa, por lo cual él trataría de aguantar las lecciones del rey lo mejor posible, pero ya se encargaría de ello al día siguiente, por el momento solo se concentro en cumplir las reglas de etiqueta hasta que termino la velada, acto seguido fueron hasta la habitación y se sintió aliviado al quitarse aquella túnica cuyos bordados la hacían un poco pesada, estaba por deshacerse de las joyas y su elaborado peinado cuando su padre lo detuvo.

-Déjalo así, y ponte esto, no necesitas usar nada debajo.

Asintió tomando ese albornoz de seda, era de un tono oscuro similar al vino que habían ofrecido en la velada; se la coloco y pensó en lo peculiares que eran las costumbres en ese lugar, sin duda tendría que adaptarse a muchas cosas.

-Buenas noches padre-inclinó la cabeza, dispuesto a retirarse a descansar.

-No irás a dormir aún, vas a acompañarme y hazlo en silencio.

Thranduil asintió, siguiendo a su padre hasta una sección del castillo que poco a poco fue haciéndose mas solitaria y donde estaba seguro seguían habiendo guardias pero estos no denotaban su presencia, finalmente llegaron hasta un pasillo zigzagueante que parecía no llevar a ninguna parte mas que a una galería donde se encontraban cuadros con la imagen del rey, Eryan se detuvo frente a una de ellas que era casi de escala natural, se giro y acomodo las ropas de su hijo.

-Escucha bien, esta noche vas a obedecer al rey, dejarás que haga lo que desee con tu cuerpo.

El joven elfo clavo su mirada sorprendida en la de su padre, esperaba que le explicara de que estaba hablando, ¿que es lo que haría el rey con él?, pero el mayor simplemente toco un par de veces sobre el marco del cuadro y le indico que se acercara, era una puerta oculta que fue cerrada apenas cruzó el umbral.

-Adelante-esa voz pareció llenar la enorme habitación y le hizo adentrarse tímidamente, el rey estaba sentado sobre un extraño mueble cuyos descansabrazos emulaban la cornamenta de un ciervo, llevaba una copa en la mano y ropas tan ligeras como las suyas, aunque mucho menos sencillas; el joven elfo inclinó la cabeza saludándole aunque no dijo nada, porque el mismo no sabía que estaba haciendo ahí-bien-dejó su copa y se levantó haciéndole sentir mucho mas pequeño, aún estaba vívido el recuerdo de su primer encuentro de manera que el tenerlo rodeándolo y observándole como a un cazador a su presa, solo lograba que ese sentimiento de desasosiego se incrementara-¿quieres una copa?.

-Mi padre no me permite beber vino mi señor...-era un torpe, tan distraído estuvo durante el banquete que olvido el nombre del rey, esperaba que el no se molestará por ello, pero parecía estar ocupado en algo más que en las reglas de cortesía, algo que él no podía comprender.

-Suelta tu cabello Thranduil-lo obedeció, retirando cada una de las joyas, deshaciendo el peinado para que su cabellera se deslizará sobre sus hombros en forma de cascada-es cierto que tu belleza podría superar a la de una elfa, pero espero que no seas tan frágil como una-el rey se había puesto frente a él tomándole por la cintura para atraerlo contra su cuerpo, haciendo que el menor le viera algo asustado-vaya...no muchos se atreven a ver directamente a los ojos de su rey, pero tu mirada me satisface mucho-llevo un dedo a retirar algunos mechones de su cabello y luego a delinear sus mejillas bajando hasta sus labios, mientras su otra mano se deslizaba debajo de sus ropas siguiendo la línea marcada al centro de su espalda húmeda debido al sudor provocado por el nerviosismo, deslizo su mano aun mas abajo, separando sus nalgas para meter un dedo con fuerza haciendo que el otro gritara y se estremeciera-no seas ruidoso.

Esa mirada era sombría y al contemplarla recordó la de su padre, sus ordenes mordiéndose el labio inferior, aferrándose a las ropas del otro cada vez mas fuerte para aguantar el dolor que le provocaba al meter otro dedo y moverlos en esa parte tan sensible de su anatomía.

Aquella obediencia sorprendió bastante al rey, por lo que decidió prepararlo un poco más, separándose hasta que sintió como una gota de sangre había humedecido sus dedos.

-Ven a la cama-el joven elfo obedeció, aunque estaba adolorido caminó lo mas rápido posible y se puso junto al lecho, el rey dio un tirón a su albornoz desnudándole y le fue empujando hasta recostarlo, besándolo posesivamente. Thranduil se sentía asfixiado al sentir esa lengua tratando de recorrer cada espacio en su boca, pero no se negó al contacto, ni siquiera cuando sintió como le empujaban las piernas y como algo húmedo rozaba su entrada aún sensible, había mantenido los ojos cerrados pero cuando los abrió fue que cayó en la cuenta que tenía encima de si al rey completamente desnudo, le escucho decir algo que no logró comprender; lo siguiente fue sentir un dolor intenso, mientras aquel enorme miembro entraba inmisericorde en su cuerpo y esta vez no pudo callarse por mucho que lo intento, pero al rey no pareció molestarle, una vez dentro comenzó un vaivén que se intensificó a medida que los gritos de su garganta fueron cambiando por otros sonidos que nunca antes había pronunciado y que trató de acallar-no...hazlo Thranduil, gime para mi-sonrió parando un instante al comprender la situación-¿nadie te había hecho esto?.

-...n...no...

-Eres un elfo joven y ¿quieres que te crea que no te habías tocado aquí?-su mano rodeo su miembro comenzando a masturbarlo con habilidad, el otro era en realidad inexperto, eso solo encendió su deseo y comenzó a moverse con mayor fuerza; había tenido a tantos en su cama, todos instruidos para satisfacerlo, pero él, si que era algo diferente y no dudo en premiarlo con su simiente por haberle hecho pasar tan irreal orgasmo. Nunca antes se había sentido así, le costo algunos minutos reponerse y después salió de su interior, quedándose satisfecho aunque agotado sobre el lecho.

Thranduil estaba en shock, no entendía porque había experimentado todas esas sensaciones, estaba aterrado, avergonzado y tenía miedo de moverse siquiera, mientras sentía sus lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas y ese liquido deslizarse entre sus muslos.

Finalmente Leav se levantó y fue a servirse otra copa.

-ya puedes irte, será tu obligación venir aquí cada noche.

-si, mi señor...

-Leav, el no recordar el nombre de tu rey no es algo que tome a la ligera aunque te haz ganado un indulto esta noche.

Thranduil se levantó del lecho tan pronto como pudo, aunque sentía que le temblaban las piernas, recogió su albornoz cubriéndose lo mejor posible y se encaminó hacía aquella puerta, del otro lado estaba su padre al que vio esperando por una explicación, todo lo que había pasado aún le parecía irreal.

-Él, ¿ha dejado su semilla en ti?.

Esa pregunta le hizo sentir aún peor, el sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero nunca le ordenaba nada que no fuese necesario ¿cierto?.

-Eso creo, dijo que debo volver aquí cada noche.

-Así se hará, es una orden de tu rey, vamos debes asearte, el baño esta preparado.

Por el camino se mantuvo callado, lo mismo al llegar a la habitación, aunque prefirió desvestirse el mismo y entrar a la tina por si solo, lo cual le fue algo difícil, pero en el momento en que se sintió rodeado por la calidez del agua, una lagrima siguió a la siguiente y tuvo que cubrir su rostro para sollozar y solo así logro desahogarse, sería necesario para continuar cumpliendo con sus ordenes, aunque si así lo había hecho, aun no entendía el porque se sintió tan miserable.

Al día siguiente sus obligaciones no fueron tan distintas, pasaba horas estudiando, practicando con la flauta u otros instrumentos, aprendiendo reglas de cortesía, sintiéndose solo aún estando en ese lugar tan inmenso. Sus lecciones nocturnas con el rey continuaron, pero al menos el tener a su padre aguardando por el y esos momentos en que dejaba salir sus sentimientos, protegido por la caricia del agua lo ayudaban, pero aún sentía que le faltaba algo, en el castillo abundaban los elfos de su edad, pero no los conocía, siempre los observaba a lo lejos recorriendo los jardines o departiendo en los banquetes y se preguntaba de que se tratarían esas animadas charlas, ¿que ideas pasarían por sus cabezas?, ¿acaso tendrían que cumplir las mismas obligaciones que él?. Bueno algo era seguro, tenía que averiguarlo, ya habían pasado un par de meses pero nadie se acercaba para hablarle y según se percató, a ellos no les importaba demasiado esta regla tal como a los mayores, era posible que se sintieran ofendidos es cierto pero solo existía una manera para comprobarlo.

Por esas horas debía dirigirse a los salones detrás del jardín principal, pero podría tomar otro camino, uno mas largo, aquel por donde los demás elfos jóvenes se reunían, comprobó con alegría que ellos se encontraban alrededor de una de las hermosas fuentes, aún nervioso se movió dándose cuenta que conforme se acercaba los demás se percataban de su presencia, viéndole con curiosidad, él se detuvo abriendo los labios para dejar salir un saludo, el mismo que murió al momento que una voz detrás de sí resonó primero.

-Thranduil...hijo mío, acompáñame un momento.

Obedeció sin evitar mirar de soslayo al grupo de elfos que fue quedándose cada vez mas lejos. Su padre le llevó hasta un salón privado con una enorme ventana donde el sol les brindaba su calidez; le había ordenado tomar asiento frente a el, lo que era una señal inequívoca de que pensaba reprenderlo.

-Tal parece que no puedo atender a otros asuntos como es debido, la corte élfica es demandante por lo que debía ser mi prioridad y en cambio debo estar cerca para vigilarte porque haz pasado por alto las reglas que por tantos años se te han inculcado-le vio con severidad-¿acaso no te enseñe que jamás debes hablar con otros primero?, mucho menos con quien no haz sido presentado.

-No ha sido mi intención ofenderte padre.

-Pero lo hiciste, estabas a punto de hacerme pasar una vergüenza inmensa. Como protegido del rey es inaceptable que te comportes de esta manera.

-Solo quería hablar con alguien, conocer a los otros como yo.

-Solo necesitas hablar conmigo-Al joven aquello le pareció un reclamo injusto, claro que deseaba hablar con su padre, sentía un gran respeto por él, pero tal como lo había dicho la corte demandaba su presencia y cada vez lo veía menos, así que aprovecharía la ocasión para decirle aquello que se agolpaba en su pecho.

-lo que el rey hace conmigo por las noches, es doloroso, a veces sangro un poco pero el no se detiene.

-Bueno es una incomodidad necesaria que se debe pasar al buscar engendrar un heredero.

-¿engendrar?, no lo comprendo padre.

Eryan se puso de pie, volteando hacia la ventana, observando el paisaje boscoso en la lejanía.

-Eres un elfo de suficiente edad para comprender tu condición, ya es tiempo de que entiendas lo que eres, no digas nada y escucha con atención porque no volveremos a hablar de esto. Hace años, muy poco tiempo después de la injuria contra nuestra familia por la que fuimos injustamente exiliados de la corte, mi esposa, tu madre se enteró que estaba por tener un hijo; eso me pareció una noticia satisfactoria, porque de ese modo podríamos tener una descendencia, la cual esperaba limpiara nuestro nombre y nos llevará de regreso a nuestro sitio legítimo, porque los Greenleaf hemos gobernado durante cientos de años, teníamos grandes planes, pero entonces naciste tú-su mirada se había vuelto a la de su hijo que le veía expectante aún sin comprender-cualquiera se hubiese alegrado de tener un hijo varón, pero afortunadamente tu madre no vivió lo suficiente para ver lo que eras, por fuera es cierto puedes pasar por un joven elfo, pero tu apariencia y tu interior no dejaron dudas, la magia probó que no eres capaz de continuar un linaje, excepto que alguien lo engendre en ti, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?.

-Padre, eso es imposible solo las mujeres pueden tener hijos.

-No es así, los elfos como tú han existido siempre y hablando honestamente habría preferido que fueras una elfa, de esa manera habría conseguido una alianza satisfactoria, honorable, pero en cambio tuve que rebajarme para conseguir esto; aunque admito que fuimos afortunados, el rey te acepto aunque eso no te da ningún beneficio ante nadie, pero las cosas cambiarán cuando lleves a su hijo en tus entrañas, solo entonces podrás limpiar un poco la deshonra que trajiste a nuestra familia, porque los que son como tú son despreciados por los demás, no son mas que una aberración-se había acercado recargándose contra la pequeña mesa, viendo fijamente aquella mirada que lucía tan desconcertada-¿te das cuenta ahora de que no eres como los demás?, creo que comprendes perfectamente que lo que pasa entre el rey y tú debe mantenerse en secreto, ante los otros eres su protegido y nada más.

-Debe ser un error padre.

-Infortunadamente no es así, ahora que ya lo sabes, espero que no tomes las reglas tan a la ligera, tienes el honor de nuestra familia en tus manos y espero que no me decepciones.

Thranduil deseaba que las palabras abandonarán sus labios, pero su mente parecía demasiado ocupada con otras cosas, ahora lo comprendía todo, pero no podía aceptarlo y aún así no se atrevía a desafiar ninguna orden suya.

-No te decepcionaré padre-su voz comenzó a quebrarse, había sido demasiado para él, pero Eryan permaneció tan inmutable como siempre, paso a su lado y abrió la puerta.

-Después de la cena irás solo a tu lección, tengo otros asuntos que atender y creo que recordarás el camino a la perfección.


	3. El sucesor

En cuanto se quedó solo, el joven elfo se abrazó a sí mismo, tratando de asimilar todo, pensando en cuan estricto y lejano era su padre, ahora creía comprender la razón, pero su condición no había sido culpa suya, aún así paso el resto de la tarde distraído pensando en cuantos de aquellos elfos pensarían de él lo mismo que su padre, no quería enterarse y por lo mismo se mantuvo algo mas taciturno hasta que llegó la noche y se encontró de nuevo en la alcoba del rey; lo espero por lo que parecieron horas pero él no se presentó, quizá por aquella noche no lo requería, tal vez era lo mejor ahora que sabía el motivo por el cual dejaba su semilla en él, ahora mas que nunca deseaba abandonarse al abrazo del agua, aunque realmente no necesitará del baño, así que se puso de pie y salió a través del cuadro, algo se alegró dentro de él cuando vio una silueta salir de las sombras y aproximarse, pero no se trataba de quien esperaba.

-Mi señor Leav-hizo una reverencia y distraídamente buscó detrás de él.

-Tu padre se ha marchado a Rivendell, me ha dicho que entiendes cual es tu situación aquí.

-si, su alteza-su mirada denotaba una profunda tristeza, él se había marchado sin despedirse, algo realmente importante había tenido que obligarlo, pero una parte de si se sintió dejado atrás.

-Vamos entonces-el rey paso a su lado-y ahora que ya no tienes visitas no veo la necesidad de que duermas en otra habitación, de todas formas puedes dejar tus cosas ahí.

Asintió siguiéndole, guardando toda su confusión, quedándose como uno mas de los muebles que decoraban esa habitación, dispuesto hasta que su señor lo necesitase.

-Ven aquí-El rey estaba desnudo sobre la cama, con una firme erección, Thranduil se acercó dejando que lo tomará por las caderas colocándole sobre él hasta que la punta de ese enorme falo rozará su entrada, entonces le dejo caer, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara al ser penetrado de forma tan violenta ayudado por la gravedad-...estas tan apretado-su voz comenzó a tomar aquella tonalidad jadeante, y el se sintió extraño, no era la primera vez, pero si la primera en que estaba consciente del porque de aquellas lecciones y el no deseaba ser diferente a los otros, un fuerte empellón lo hizo volver a la realidad-que distraído estas hoy.

-Lo...lamento...mi señor.

-Eso no basta...dame las manos-esperaba recibir un golpe pero solo entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos y le vio fijamente-levántate-lo obedeció lo mejor que pudo, pero cuando casi sentía aquel miembro fuera de si, un gritó suyo lo hizo obedecer de nuevo cayendo con fuerza y sintiendo como entraba aún mas profundo, pero al rey pareció gustarle porque dejo salir un hondo gemido-hazlo otra vez, más rápido...mueve las caderas.

Sus ordenes siguieron por el resto de la noche, contrario a las demás, tomó su cuerpo varias veces hasta quedarse dormido teniéndolo bien afianzado por la cintura, al joven le dolía aquello pero no derramo una lágrima, sencillamente guardaría sus sentimientos para si mismo, como todo buen elfo debía hacerlo.

Pasó algo de tiempo durante el cual no tuvo noticias de su padre, quizá la falta que había cometido era más grave de lo que pensaba en un principio porque no había recibido una sola carta suya, a pesar de que le escribía con frecuencia contándole lo aplicado que era en sus lecciones, y lo era muy a pesar de lo dolorosas o incomodas que fueran.

Esa mañana se dirigió a la habitación que le asignaran, dispuesto a escribir una vez mas, las distancias eran largas y era muy posible que una misiva se perdiera, quizás hasta dos o más, pero si continuaba mandándolas, seguramente alguna llegaría a su destino y no tardaría en recibir noticias.

Al entrar en la habitación noto algo distinto, al parecer habían estado buscando dentro de sus cosas, se acerco para revisar los muebles y baúles, pero toda su ropa había desaparecido.

-Tienes un semblante muy triste el día de hoy Thranduil.

El rey parecía muy concentrado en probar los manjares frente a él, aunque el joven elfo apenas probó bocado, desde hacía varios días tomaban sus alimentos en un pequeño comedor dentro de la habitación, siempre solos, así que aprovecho que el sirviente se había retirado momentáneamente para hablar con Leav.

-Su alteza, mis ropas, mis joyas y zapatos han desaparecido.

-Yo ordene tirarlos, esas baratijas ya no son dignas de tu rango-no podía creerlo, no es que los bienes materiales le importarán, pero algunas de sus joyas pertenecieron a su madre, eran lo único que de cierta forma lo acercaba a ella, porque su padre jamás le hablaba del pasado, el rey pareció darse cuenta de lo que aquello le provoco porque dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se levanto ordenándole que lo siguiera-iba a ser una sorpresa, pero de cualquier forma ya están aquí así que...anda ábrelos.

Thranduil asintió, sobre un diván cercano habían muchos paquetes que contenían todo un guardarropa nuevo, con bordados exquisitos y elegantes joyas en ellos.

-son hermosos majestad, se lo agradezco-trato de parecer alegre, al fin y al cabo él no tenía idea de lo que aquellas joyas significaban.

-Pruébatelos, quiero verte con ellos-durante algún rato el joven elfo desfilo frente a él con todo aquello, el rey parecía muy entretenido viéndole y al final cuando se coloco una túnica con delicadas líneas azules que hacían resaltar sus ojos, le ordeno parar, se levantó de donde estaba y tomó una pequeña caja de la cual sacó una corona de finas ramas entrelazadas, con varias piedras preciosas incrustadas-debes ser consciente que tu lugar aquí es como mi heredero, toda la corte debe enterarse-la coloco sobre su cabeza y luego lo empujo contra la pared-pero tu y yo sabemos lo que haces aquí en verdad-de nuevo reclamo sus labios, sintiendo el sabor de bayas dulces en su boca, deseando arrancarle la ropa y poseerlo allí mismo, pero se detuvo, de momento sus obligaciones eran primero, cuando se separo le mordió el labio inferior tirando de el levemente aunque sin lastimarlo-ve a tomar tus lecciones, por la noche podrás agradecerme por tus obsequios.

-si, mi señor Leav.

El mayor dejo una caricia en su mejilla, le sonrió y salió de la habitación y no fue hasta que cerró la puerta que el joven elfo se tranquilizó un poco, debió saber que tendría que pagar por esas atenciones, en ese punto ya debía estar acostumbrado. Suspiró, dejando de lado sus preocupaciones, se hacia tarde para seguir con su rutina, así que se acomodo las ropas y salió notando como los guardias le dedicaban una respetuosa reverencia, de hecho todos los elfos que encontraba a su paso, sin importar su edad o condición en la corte hacían lo mismo y sus tutores se referían a él con el mismo respeto que hacia el rey; tantas atenciones eran abrumadoras, por lo que decidió refugiarse en los pasillos de la biblioteca, al menos allí podía encontrar rincones solitarios en los que estar tranquilo, habría deseado no tener que usar esa corona nunca, ahora llamaba demasiado la atención, incluso al momento de retirar un libro, logro ver los vivaces ojos de un elfo joven que le buscaban, de hecho este comenzó a perseguirle a través de las estanterías, a Thranduil aún le inquietaba aquella platica con su padre por lo que todo ese tiempo había evadido la cercanía de los otros, por lo cual resultaba de lo mas inquietante para él tener a un elfo pisándole los talones. Conocía la biblioteca a la perfección pero la distracción había hecho que tomara un camino equivocado, haciendo que se quedara atrapado entre aquel joven y la pared.

-Mi señor Thranduil.

Se giro para encontrarse con aquel quien le dedico un saludo respetuoso a lo que el respondió según las reglas de cortesía.

-Quisiera presentarme, yo soy...

-Elric, no pierdas tu tiempo con él-la voz tenía un tono agresivo, provenía de un elfo de cabello oscuro, mucho mas alto que los otros, cuya fría mirada le recordaba a la del rey-nos evade porque se cree demasiado bueno para tratar con nosotros-Thranduil deseaba defenderse pero no quebrantaría de nuevo las reglas, a pesar de sentirse amenazado-¿lo ves?, el nuevo heredero se cree tan importante-Elric se había retirado dejando que el moreno mantuviera acorralado al otro-esa corona debía estar sobre la cabeza de alguien digno, estaba destinada a mi desde el comienzo, porque mi familia ha honrado y servido a esta corte desde hace siglos, yo mismo he servido en batalla y me parece inconcebible que un advenedizo cuya familia esta manchada sea el próximo en guiar a los nuestros-Thranduil trató de moverse para alejarse de allí pero el otro no lo permitió-parece que tiene prisa por marcharse, no le detendré más, tan solo permítame felicitarlo.

Diciendo aquello le dejo caer sobre la cabeza el contenido de un tintero que traía entre las manos.

-Mis felicitaciones-El resto de los elfos rio y se apartaron antes de que la conmoción atrajera a los guardias.

El rey llegó a sus aposentos, estaba harto de los asuntos sobre política y los planes de batalla, a esa hora su protegido debía estar ya esperándole, pero no le vio, sin embargo los sonidos pronto le llevaron al cuarto de baño, dentro de la tina logro ver el fino cuerpo, con ese pálida piel que aún tenía algunas marcas que le hiciera las noches anteriores.

-Es raro que tomes un baño a esta hora-llevo la mano a su cabello sintiendo algo pegajoso en este, la retiro y notó una mancha oscura, luego le hizo voltear viendo aquel desastre-¿que fue lo que paso?, habla.

-he intentado limpiarlo mi señor, pero no puedo.

El rey no dijo nada mas, salió de allí furioso, pero no tardaron en llegar sirvientes que llevaron un par de pociones con las que hicieron que poco a poco la tinta fuese desapareciendo de sus cabellos y su rostro.

-El rey ha ordenado que se vista y le vea en las mazmorras-

Esa orden le hizo temblar, pero se apresuró y siguió al guardia, por el camino trato de no pensar en el castigo que le impondrían, la ropa y la corona se habían arruinado, y si el rey le había llevado hasta ahí, era porque quizá deseaba que sus gritos se perdieran entre las solitarias celdas. Sin embargo no esperaba encontrarse con aquella escena, alguien estaba encadenado con la espalda expuesta que estaba atravesada por líneas carmesí, no tardo en reconocerlo, era el mismo elfo moreno de la biblioteca; un azote más hizo que emitiera un grito desgarrador, el rey detuvo el castigo cuando se percato de su presencia.

-Eres un elfo meticuloso en tus acciones, por lo que supe enseguida que no serias tan descuidado como para provocarte tal desastre, esta claro que hay aquí algunos que piensan que esta bien el retar mis decisiones-enrollo el látigo para azotarlo una vez más pero Thranduil se acerco para tomarlo del brazo.

-mi señor, las manchas ya no están, pero me encuentro cansado después de todo lo que paso y seguro que usted también desea el retirarse luego de un día con tantas obligaciones.

El rey le vio un momento, la expectativa de yacer con él superaban a las de estar en ese lugar pestilente castigando a un mocoso insolente.

-bien, tendremos una pequeña charla, pero debes saber que todos lo señalaron como culpable, ¿y tú?.

-Mi señor Leav, yo me he mantenido ocupado con mi preparación para ser un sucesor digno, estoy tan absorto en ello que no he reparado en los miembros de la corte, me avergüenza admitirlo pero no podría acusar a este joven sin estar seguro.

El moreno le vio sumamente sorprendido, no entendía el porque no le acusó cuando todos sus amigos le traicionaron.

-Es una sabia decisión, vamos entonces-le hizo adelantarse y entregó el látigo al verdugo para luego susurrarle-cincuenta azotes.

De regreso a la habitación, el rey acarició los cabellos aún húmedos de Thranduil, clavando su mirada en la suya.

-Te estas convirtiendo en un misterio fascinante, no creas que me paso desapercibido el que hayas tenido compasión de ese elfo traidor.

-No creo que su intención haya sido el provocar un daño o transgredir sus ordenes mi señor, solo estaba molesto, no me pareció correcto que fuese castigado por mi culpa sobretodo cuando no estoy seguro de que fuera el mismo.

-¿y si así fuera?.

-Mi cabello esta bien, aunque mis ropas se arruinaron pero no valen una vida mi señor.

-¿pero valen que trates de manipularme con tu cuerpo?.

El menor bajo la mirada, no había sido esa su intención en ningún momento.

-yo jamás...

-Lo sé-se acercó quedando frente a él-se que nunca te atreverías, pero de cualquier manera de nada te valdría, he decidido que Ledar sea exiliado, podrás no haberle acusado pero de igual forma reto a su rey; en fin dejemos este desagradable momento atrás, creí que deseabas agradecerme por tus presentes.

El joven elfo asintió, llevando sus manos hacia su túnica para quitársela.

-No, hoy te enseñare el como agradecerme- le empujó por los hombros haciendo que se arrodillara, acercando su rostro a su entrepierna-¿recuerdas lo que te hice la otra noche?, inténtalo.

-si, alteza.

Le quitó el ornamentado cinturón y abrió sus pantalones, desajustándole las ropas hasta liberar su miembro, lo tomo entre sus manos, comenzando a acariciarlo torpemente.

-sujétalo de la base y besa la punta.

Le obedeció, y sintió como le tomó de los cabellos empujándole hasta que lo metió casi por completo, sacándolo y metiéndolo-cuidado con los dientes, así, usa la lengua-comenzó a moverse imponiendo un ritmo cada vez mas fuerte lo que a veces le ocasionaba arcadas-no...contrólate,...así-comenzó a empujar sus caderas contra aquella deliciosa boca y sus gemidos resonaron en las paredes de la habitación. En el momento en que el joven elfo comenzó a sentir algo salado correr por su garganta, hizo por apartarse, pero el rey lo retuvo, tirando de sus cabellos al tiempo que terminaba, Thranduil se ahogo un poco, por lo que se separo tosiendo, pero el rey rio ante aquello-que torpe-le tomo de la barbilla viendo como un hilillo de semen le corría por la comisura de los labios y tenia algunas otras manchas en el rostro-te lo tienes que tragar, pero ya aprenderás, de ahora en adelante así es como me mostraras tu gratitud.

-Así lo haré, mi señor Leav.

Thranduil dormía pacíficamente, en su cuello, sus hombros, sus tetillas y sus muslos habían marcas de mordidas; su cuerpo estaba perlado en sudor y el semen corría abundante desde su entrada siempre acompañado por un hilillo de sangre como la primera vez. Al rey le parecía una imagen muy erótica, una que debía conservar ya que su viaje estaba muy próximo, además el hecho de que según lo había notado, el joven elfo tenía unas ideas interesantes, por las cuales podría ser tan amado en la corte y eso era algo que no podía permitir, el era suyo. Se acero de nuevo al lecho moviéndolo para colocarse entre sus piernas, viéndole abrir los ojos sorprendido al sentir la primera embestida, su cuerpo se removía y soltaba un grito entre placentero y doloroso, estaba tan sensible que ante el menor movimiento gemía de manera deliciosa, estrechándose, atrapándolo, llevándole al placer que no le había brindado ningún otro amante, haciendo que clavara sus uñas en sus caderas al venirse completamente extasiado, sintiendo a su vez su semen manchando el vientre de ambos. Todo su cuerpo temblaba mientras poco a poco recuperaban el ritmo normal de su respiración, el tenía las mejillas teñidas de un intenso carmín y el cabello húmedo pegado a la frente.

-Thranduil...me iré por unos días, pero no deseo que permanezcas vagando solo por el castillo, ahora que te he nombrado heredero, habrá quienes intenten dañarte, pero yo dispondré que cuiden de ti-se movió haciendo que el menor dejará salir un suspiro.

-¿a donde irá mi señor?, ¿por cuánto tiempo?.

-No puedo decírtelo pero esta noche deseo amanecer dentro de ti.

La sola idea hizo que el cuerpo del joven se estremeciera, pero por motivos muy diferentes a los que el rey pensaba, no importaba todo lo que le hiciera esa noche, se iba a marchar y por primera vez en meses el tendría noches de sueño tranquilo, podría curar sus heridas y posiblemente tener mucho mas tiempo para escribir a casa o hacer todas aquellas cosas que no podía al tener la obligación de estar con el rey, iban a ser días maravillosos y quien sabe, quizá hasta tendría la buena fortuna de recibir una carta de su padre.

Al día siguiente el rey marchaba de un lado al otro de la habitación, asegurándose de llevar todo aquello que necesitara; Thranduil apenas se incorporo en el lecho, sintió una fuerte punzada en la espalda baja, se movió con cuidado y casi soltó un grito de dolor al tratar de ponerse en pie.

-¿que estas esperando?, en cualquier momento puede llegar alguien, ve a vestirte de inmediato.

Asintió y tomó sus ropas que yacían dilapidadas por el suelo, se apresuró al cuarto de baño y una vez preparado, se acerco al comedor donde el rey ya estaba acompañado por un guardia.

-Ya estas aquí, menos mal; El es Elrond, será quien cuidará de ti durante mi ausencia, te escoltará y me reportará todo lo que hagas, así que debes comportarte.

-Así lo haré mi señor Leav-vio a ese joven, no seria mas que unos años mayor que él, pero ataviado en su armadura tenía una expresión seria que le causo mucho recelo-es un honor conocerle-el rey soltó una carcajada.

-Guarda tus modales para la corte, el es solo un guardia como tantos otros; ya debo irme, recuerda que los elfos jóvenes tienen prohibido acercarse, mantente al margen y cumple con tus deberes-se acerco para darle un abrazo afectuoso y se marcho.


	4. Elrond

El joven elfo decidió solo tomar algunas frutas como desayuno, permaneció de pie debido a las circunstancias y después camino hacia esa sección de la habitación donde estaba la cama en la que siempre dormía no mas que un par de horas, se recostó boca abajo y se abrazo a la almohada, sonriendo para sus adentros, era libre, quizá era una felicidad momentánea pero la disfrutaría tanto como fuera posible, cerró los ojos y pronto se sumió en un sueño profundo, estaba agotado por las lecciones de la noche anterior.

Durante el sueño se encontraba en casa, en esa propiedad en comparación del castillo pequeña, con los muros cubiertos por verdes enredaderas y las flores aunque mas sencillas expandiendo su belleza y fragancia delicada, ahora la escalera le parecía pequeña pero demasiado largo el camino que le llevaba a su habitación, había estado por tanto tiempo ausente, pero esperaba que todo estuviese como antes, sin embargo al entrar, estaba todo vacío, como si él nunca hubiese existido. Al centro se encontraba un elfo, alto de cabello negro y mirada seria, el cual avanzo hasta él, colocando una mano sobre su hombro removiéndole.

-mi señor Thranduil...señor...alteza.

Las voces permanecieron resonando en su cabeza, a pesar de que el sueño se había esfumado, abrió los ojos notando que eran tan reales como ese elfo que le removía trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad.

-¿que ocurre?.

-Me temo que se ha quedado dormido, el rey me ordenó guiarlo a todos sus compromisos y se hace tarde para su primera lección.

Thranduil volvió a recargar la cabeza sobre su almohada, no deseaba moverse.

-Yo...estoy indispuesto.

-Si estuviera enfermo me lo habrían informado, debo suponer entonces que no desobedecerá las ordenes del rey.

El joven suspiró, por lo visto no seria tan libre como había imaginado, además sabia que el desobedecer a Leav no era una opción, no deseaba terminar en las mazmorras y tal parecía que el guardia era inflexible, lo que hizo que le desagradara aún más.

-por supuesto que no, iré enseguida.

Se levanto molesto cargando con algunas partituras, al menos la primera lección era de música y eso siempre lograba relajarlo.

Pero no fue así, estaba muy acostumbrado a practicar con los instructores cerca, sintiendo sus miradas y de vez en cuando algunos golpes con esas varas finas que usaban cuando se equivocaba de notas; pero la mirada de Elrond era algo muy distinto, parecía estudiar minuciosamente sus movimientos, como si esperase que se equivocara y en efecto así era, tanto que al final de la lección termino con marcas rojizas en los dedos, una buena reprimenda, además de horas adicionales de práctica, de hecho en esos días duplico sus deberes gracias a esa mirada mezquina.

-Mi señor Thranduil, ya es bastante tarde.

Se removía en la cama, odiaba el tono calmo de esa voz, su presencia, todo en ese elfo le parecía insufrible.

-Quiero dormir, déjame en paz, aún no es hora de las lecciones.

-Le recuerdo que ayer lo castigaron y deberá presentarse mucho mas temprano si quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Se levantó de mala gana caminando hacia el cuarto de baño, le odiaba y algo le decía que el sentimiento era mutuo, porque no había nadie en su sano juicio que gustara de abandonar el campo de batalla para hacer de niñera.

Ese elfo tenía una mirada que nunca podía interpretar, irremediablemente cambiaba pero ahora le parecía de lo mas triste, siempre aparecía en sus sueños, con ese atuendo de viaje, ¿pero quien era?; le vio separar los labios y al hablar, reconoció esa voz que tanto lo había atormentado últimamente.

-Mi señor Thranduil, volvió a quedarse dormido.

Abrió los ojos y se levantó de golpe, haciendo que el agua salpicara fuera de la tina, tardo un par de segundos en reaccionar, cubriéndose o al menos tratando de hacerlo pues no había nada cerca que pudiese usar.

-¿que estas haciendo aquí?, ¿como te atreviste entrar?, ¡pero que insolencia!.

Estaba molesto y muy avergonzado, nadie a excepción del rey lo veía desnudo. El guardia tomo una toalla y se la ofreció.

-No entiendo su molestia, con franqueza no es nada que no haya visto en los barracones.

-¿como te atreves a...?-no sabia que debia decir, todo esto era tan raro.

-además, al rey no le gustaría que su heredero muriera ahogado, ya se lo dije llegará tarde.

Thranduil se levantó, cubriéndose con la toalla a su vez que lo empujaba fuera del cuarto de baño y se quedaba recargado contra la puerta, como odiaba a ese guardia.

Los bosques de las tierras altas en antaño habían sido atesorados, pero tras múltiples batallas, la mayoría de las familias élficas decidieron abandonarlos, por lo que todo el esplendor de sus residencias fue de nuevo absorbido por la madre naturaleza, de manera que ahora solo era un buen lugar para exiliados, como aquel con quien el rey debia hablar.

Fue recibido con las pocas gracias que pueden poseer sirvientes de un lugar así, al dar el primer paso ya estaba asqueado por lo limitado y decadente que le parecía el sitio, tan pequeño e insignificante.

-Mi señor Leav, es un gran honor recibirlo, nuestro amo le esta esperando.

El sirviente seguía haciéndole caravanas innecesarias, prueba de lo poco que solía tratar con invitados de su estatus, menos mal que todas las distancias eran muy cortas y logro librarse de su molesta presencia cuando llegaron al despacho.

-Su alteza, me siento tan halagado de contar con su presencia en mis humildes tierras.

-No tanto como para darme la bienvenida personalmente, a juzgar por el estado de este sitio, podría decirse que lo abandonarás pronto.

Eryan sonrió complacido.

-Así es, la buena reputación que trae el ser alguien tan cercano a su excelencia, hizo que mi presencia fuese requerida en otros lugares, mas dignos de mi nuevo estatus como padre de un futuro rey.

-yo no haría el equipaje tan rápido, no estoy satisfecho con el trato que hicimos.

-Creo que no lo comprendo mi señor.

-Entonces te lo diré claramente-se acerco mas, recargando las manos contra el escritorio-me he follado a tu hijo noche tras noche desde su llegada y aun no está esperando a mi heredero.

-Bueno el es un elfo joven, esas cosas toman tiempo, respecto al trato que hicimos creo que estoy cumpliendo con mi parte, le entregue a un elfo virgen, fértil y me asegure de que permanezca aislado, dispuesto a complacer cada deseo que tenga y veo con agrado que eso ha pasado-saco del cajón una pila de cartas, en las que el rey pudo reconocer la meticulosa caligrafía de Thranduil-él me ha informado lo aplicado que es en sus lecciones nocturnas-volvió a guardar las cartas-de manera que si no hay un heredero, es posible que no sea un problema de mi hijo, ¿no lo cree?.

Thranduil suspiró mientras cerraba el libro, al fin había terminado con sus deberes, ahora disfrutaría un momento de calma dentro de ese recinto que se estaba convirtiendo en su lugar favorito. Esa sección estaba restringida para la mayoría y solo dos ancianos bibliotecarios deambulaban silenciosamente, lo cual significaba que Elrond debía permanecer afuera, el no tener su mirada encima era lo que le daba a todo aquello un aire de verdadera libertad.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe, sobresaltándolos aun mas al escuchar esa voz autoritaria.

-Déjenos solos.

Los ancianos desaparecieron cerrando las puertas tras de sí; el rey se acercó con pisadas pesadas que denotaban su molestia, el joven elfo lo conocía bien pero no recordaba haber hecho nada para ser castigado, era cierto que fue descuidado al principio en las lecciones, pero había rectificado, así que le dedico una reverencia enseguida, esperando no molestarle mas.

-Mi señor Leav, espero que haya tenido un buen viaje.

-Thranduil, ¿Escribes muy seguido a casa no es cierto?.

El joven elfo levanto la mirada asintiendo, mientras le veía caminar a su alrededor, no entendía nada.

-si, yo...

-no digas nada, tuve una conversación muy interesante con tu padre al respecto.

Paso rápidamente, de el momento en que tenía su mirada fría contra la suya, hasta el que sus cosas habían terminado en el suelo y su rostro estaba contra la mesa, mientras el rey le sujetaba del cuello, para desnudarle la parte inferior del cuerpo con su mano libre.

-¿se han creído que no soy un varón capaz no es así?.

-mi señor yo...-no terminó la frase, su grito quedo acallado por la mano sobre sus labios mientras esa violenta penetración le hacia sentir que lo partía en dos.

-¿le escribes lo que te hago cada noche no es así?, ¿las veces que te la meto?, ¿le hablas de como gimes como puta en celo?.

Nunca había sido delicado con él, pero esta vez fue diferente, cada embestida era mas violenta que la anterior, como si tuviera la intención de hacerle el mayor daño posible. El deseaba explicarle que jamás lo haría, sus cartas eran inofensivas, su padre debió decírselo.

-Se han burlado lo suficiente de mí, y yo no soy quien tiene un problema-se empujaba con fuerza-ya embarace a tres elfas, así que no hay nada malo conmigo, ahora te lo voy a hacer tantas veces hasta que mi semilla te salga por la boca, espero por tu bien que seas fértil, porque si me engañaron, la van a pagar muy caro.

Sentir el semen caliente en sus entrañas hizo que se aferrara contra la superficie de madera, enterrando las uñas, fue lo mas doloroso que le había hecho nunca, su cuerpo temblaba por completo y usaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para no llorar aun con el enorme sentimiento que pugnaba por salir de alguna forma; el rey se acomodo las ropas y se acerco para hablar a su oído.

-cumple con tu obligación y dame un heredero.

Elrond vio salir al rey, pero pasó un rato más para que los ancianos entraran, le extraño el que Thranduil tardará tanto, estaba por romper las reglas para entrar cuando le vio abrir la puerta, mantenía la mirada baja y estaba muy pálido.

-Mi señor Thranduil...

-Debemos ir a la siguiente lección-le dio la espalda caminando de una forma extraña, aunque se veía que hacía un gran esfuerzo para evitarlo.

Thranduil solo deseaba que el día terminara para ir a refugiarse, no deseaba estar mas ahí, pero ahora que el rey había vuelto, sabía que su breve libertad se había extinguido, temblaba solo de pensar en sus amenazas, sentía su cuerpo tan lejano a él, como si en cualquier momento fuese a perder la consciencia.

Elric había reconocido esa silueta, ya estaba presentado con el, así que se acerco alegremente, Thranduil también lo había reconocido, pero no deseaba hablar con él ni con nadie, se sentía mareado y tuvo que sostenerse de la pared para no caer.

-Mi señor...

El guardia le corto el paso.

-Quizá no este informado, pero necesita pedir una audiencia para hablar con su majestad.

-yo, quisiera una.

-Me temo que deberá esperar, por el momento sus compromisos no lo permiten, así que si nos disculpa.

Poseía ciertas habilidades, por lo que le sostuvo en el instante justo, evitando que cayera al suelo.

-¿que ha pasado?-los ojos de Elric se abrieron cuan grandes eran-hay gotas de sangre en el suelo.

-así es, por mi culpa-mostro una herida abierta en el dorso de su mano-me temo que eso lo ha impresionado, será mejor que le lleve a descansar.

Cargo al joven sin dar explicaciones, evadiendo a su vez el responder mas preguntas. Llego a la habitación sintiéndole temblar, preparo un baño de agua caliente y lo desnudo rápidamente para meterlo en ella; una vez que el olor de las sales que coloco se intensifico, lo vio despertar abruptamente y le sujeto para evitar que se lastimara.

-mi señor, tranquilo...se que debe ser molesto, pero esto lo aliviará.

Su mirada estaba aún perdida y se negaba al contacto tanto como podía, pero al final se quedo con la cabeza baja, sintiendo como al igual que en otras ocasiones, el abrazo del agua lo confortaba. Elrond le soltó una vez que comprobó que había recuperado del todo la consciencia.

-Quédese un rato mas, le hará bien, en cuanto este listo llámeme.

-puedo caminar...

-No es así, se mejor que usted el como tratar las heridas y si vuelven a abrirse resultara peligroso, debe llamarme para que lo lleve a su habitación.

-muy bien, lo haré, solo vete y déjame solo.

El guardia obedeció, pero se quedo muy atento detrás de la puerta, escuchándole sollozar, aunque estaba seguro que no era por las heridas que tenía.

Todo ese tiempo había tratado de comportarse, manteniendo una mirada impasible, recordando todas las recomendaciones de su padre; pero ese día todo fue distinto, una vez que comenzó le fue imposible parar; aunque trato de contenerlo cuando llamó a Elrond, se ocultó contra su pecho, pero no conseguía dejar de llorar.

-Mi señor-lo había dejado en un diván frente al fuego de la chimenea-¿él siempre lo trata de esta manera?.

Negó, tratando de hablar entre sollozos.

-no...si...no así, solo esta molesto porque aún no llevo dentro a su hijo.

Tembló deseando nunca haber pronunciado esas palabras, sus ojos fueron hacia los otros que estaba seguro lo verían con desprecio, pero no fue así.

-Eso no justifica que lo trate de esta forma.

No podía decidir lo que era mas sorprendente, el que no le diera importancia a su condición, o que estuviera en contra de las acciones de su rey, incluso ¿defendiéndolo?.

-Elrond...el rey...yo.

El guardia le cubrió con una manta al verle temblar tan nervioso y le limpio las lagrimas con una caricia.

-no tiene que explicarme nada, los soldados también tienen amantes.

Aquella palabra le resultó desconocida a pesar de haberla leído antes.

-No lo somos, yo soy su protegido y nada mas.

Elrond se acercó, tomándole de la barbilla para evitar su mirada esquiva.

-Tiene razón, pero tampoco lo trata de esa forma, mas bien lo hace como si fuese su propiedad, algún objeto que permanezca en su sala de trofeos-notó que aquello le puso aun mas inquieto, había algo que sin duda lo atormentaba-pero yo creo que debería tratarle como a un tesoro.

-basta...yo no quiero hablar mas de esto, fui descuidado y si todos se enteran, no se que haré.

-tome precauciones, eso no debe angustiarle-acerco la mano que estaba vendada, Thranduil la tomo preocupado.

-¿por que lo hiciste?, se que tu obligación es cuidar de mí, pero esto es demasiado.

-no lo hice por acatar ordenes, sino porque desee protegerlo.

Las lagrimas habían resurgido, abandonando sus ojos azules.

-¿por que eres bueno conmigo Elrond?.

-porque como todos, espero a cambio una recompensa.

El joven elfo bajo la mirada con tristeza, por un momento había visto al guardia con una luz muy diferente.

-¿que deseas?, como bien sabes yo dependo del rey por completo y...

Sus labios fueron acallados e instintivamente Thranduil abrió la boca para dejarse hacer, pero no sintió esa sensación asfixiante, al contrario, el beso fue suave, como si pidiera su consentimiento para avanzar y lo permitió, volviendo el contacto mas pasional, tanto que cuando se alejaron se sintió muy acalorado.

-así es como él debería besarle.


	5. Secretos

Le regaló una pequeña sonrisa para acercarse de nuevo, probando sus labios una y otra vez; perdiendo la consciencia de cuando las ropas fueron desapareciendo y terminaron desnudos sobre la cama del rey. Sus besos abandonaron esos labios, recorriéndole el cuello, entonces le sintió temblar al tiempo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza, vio algunas marcas amoratadas que le hicieron comprender la razón.

-mi señor Thranduil, no tiene que temer, yo no voy a lastimarlo.

El menor abrió los ojos, queriendo confiar en él, pero su cuerpo recordaba todo el maltrato y no dejaba de temblar.

-...siempre duele.

El pelinegro sujeto una de sus manos besándola.

-no tiene que ser así, porque de otra manera no existirían tantos amantes ¿no lo cree?-comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, besándolo y sintiendo como poco a poco él se dejaba llevar, con tímidos suspiros emanando de sus labios.

Thranduil sentía algo muy distinto ahora, no le importaba nada mas que seguir sintiendo sus caricias, sus besos, sus manos cálidas que recorrían su cuerpo, pero deseaba mas, no sabía exactamente que, pero necesitaba de él.

Un gemido abandono sus labios antes de que pudiera hablar, el moreno estaba con la cabeza entre sus piernas, dando lamidas a su hombría, acariciándole en una forma en que jamás lo habían hecho, incluso sintió su lengua bajar hasta su entrada, esa sensación era tan extraña; pero cuando tomo su miembro entre sus labios, olvido todo lo demás, se aferro con fuerza a las sabanas y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior, sentía su cuerpo arder y la cabeza le daba vueltas, deseaba decir algo, pero solo podía sentir. Dio un respingo al percatarse de un dedo se deslizaba a su interior, su cuerpo se tensó de nuevo, pero nuevas caricias hicieron que el placer fuese ocupando el lugar del dolor.

Se escuchó un leve chasquido cuando Elrond soltó su miembro endurecido, se acerco para verle notando esas mejillas encendidas.

-confíe en mí, por favor sea mi tesoro...¿Me permitiría yacer con usted?.

El rubio no respondió, se incorporo un poco y le dio un beso, Elrond lo continuó mientras le penetraba de forma lenta pero continua, cuando estuvo completamente dentro, se acercó para susurrar a su oído.

-yo soy suyo por completo, por favor sea mío.

-si-esa respuesta fue breve pues no tardo en sentirle moverse, al principio con lentitud, haciendo que el calor se incrementara, pero conforme avanzó el tiempo, las estocadas se hicieron mas intensas y abrió los ojos al sentir como tocaba algo en su interior que estremecía cada fibra de su ser; busco sus labios para acallar ese grito de placer que pugnaba por salir de su garganta. Se aferro con tanta fuerza a sus hombros que las yemas de sus dedos tomaron una tonalidad blanca, se abandono por completo, sintiendo un placer sublime, y por un breve instante su mente se quedo en blanco, sintió que inclusive su corazón había dejado de latir, nunca antes había experimentado lo que era un orgasmo y cuando cayo en la consciencia, busco esos labios para agradecerle; podía sentir aun su enorme falo dentro de sí y su semen caliente marcándole.

-mi señor, ¿esta bien?.

Estaba mejor que nunca, pero le era imposible pronunciar palabra alguna, sencillamente dejo que sus besos le hicieran comprender, y fue así hasta horas mas tarde cuando se quedo dormido contra su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón como notas acompasadas.

Al día siguiente despertó solo en su cama, se levantó para avanzar por la habitación hasta donde estaba el lecho del rey, en perfecto orden. Se sintió contrariado, ¿que había pasado?, no encontraba una lógica a esos recuerdos que llenaban su cabeza, pero que el cuarto mostraba que jamás habían ocurrido mas que en sueños, la principal razón que lo llevaba a concluir esto era que no estaba adolorido en absoluto y en tal caso, era un pervertido por imaginarse haciendo esa clase de cosas con el guardia, bueno solo había una manera de tener la certeza así que metía la mano debajo de su albornoz para buscar aquella evidencia aunque se detuvo un momento, el rey había yacido con él, pero tomo un baño por lo que solo si esas imágenes y sensaciones fueron reales, podría sentir que los restos de su semilla estuvieran allí.

Suspiro tratando de darse valor para comprobarlo cuando el entró a la habitación, viéndole con curiosidad.

-Mi señor Thranduil, si necesita privacidad...

-No...yo, iba a tomar un baño-se desenfado tan rápido como pudo, tan concentrado en evadirlo que al entrar a la tina comenzó a temblar porque el agua estaba helada, pero sentía un inmenso calor apoderarse de sus mejillas, era un idiota, ahora que iba a pensar él y lo más importante, ¿por qué le importaba lo que pensara?.

-De esa manera terminará enfermando.

Esta vez no le reclamó que invadiese el baño, ni pensó en el hecho de que lo viera desnudo, estaba demasiado avergonzado y porque no decirlo decepcionado de que aquellas sensaciones maravillosas fuesen solo una mentira.

Sintió sobre su hombría la mano de Elrond, le acariciaba con habilidad, mientras su rostro se acercaba peligrosamente.

-Le dije que sería suyo, pero me temo que debemos ser discretos-el joven comenzó a removerse, sintiendo como ese calor comenzaba a propagarse deliciosamente en su cuerpo y entonces trato de parar sus avances.

-el...rey...puede venir...-El mayor venció con facilidad esa resistencia, llevando su mano a recorrer desde su vientre, hasta llegar a sus tetillas, delineándolas.

-Se ha marchado luego de su encuentro en la biblioteca.

Esta vez el moreno evadió cualquier respuesta o reclamo, aumentando el ritmo con el que lo masturbaba, haciendo que el otro se mordiera la mano para evitar emitir sonidos que los delataran, cuando pareció controlarse lo suficiente para poder hablar, el ataco sus pezones con sus labios, succionándolos y sintiendo su hombría completamente endurecida. Dejo un camino de saliva a través de su cuello y su barbilla, su mano había bajado para poder rozar su entrada con la yema de su dedo índice; rozándole apenas, despertando en él ese deseo, para reclamar sus labios al momento de meter aquel dedo; profundizando el beso a medida que lo movía, acariciando sus lengua con la suya mientras su mano podía sentir aquellos leves espasmos que anunciaban su llegada al clímax. Thranduil se removía tratando de liberarse de esa prisión placentera, pero sus labios buscaban por mas cuando el pretendía alejarse y sus caderas se movían contra ese dedo invasor; aferrándose a él, mientras terminaba entre sus dedos, sintiéndose de nuevo como en un sueño maravilloso.

-mi señor Thranduil

Escuchaba su voz lejana, viendo su rostro entre aquel paisaje brumoso, entonces acercó la mano para acariciar su rostro.

-Elrond

Su leve susurro hizo que el otro le dedicara una muy tenue sonrisa de complicidad.

-lo dejo para que se prepare, no debe entretenerse demasiado o se hará tarde, es mi obligación cuidar que cumpla con sus lecciones.

-eres insufrible-a su vez le dedico un gesto de molestia que de ahora en adelante debía ser creíble frente a todos los demás.

Con el paso de los días, nuevas ordenes habían llegado, por lo que sus visitas a la biblioteca fueron suspendidas, sin embargo sus deberes aumentaron, por lo que el escritorio de su habitación estaba repleto de gruesos volúmenes, particularmente de otros idiomas, porque como futuro rey debía estar mejor preparado que los demás, pero las runas no eran su fuerte.

-Eso esta mal escrito mi señor, las runas en ese orden hablan del tiempo y no de la distancia, tienen una forma ligeramente distinta, ¿lo ve?.

El joven revisó algunas anotaciones y comprobó que en efecto estaba en un error.

-nunca me imagine que conocieras sobre runas-se corrigió de inmediato-no quise ofenderte, es solo que...

El moreno negó sentándose a su lado.

-Es cierto que a los soldados no se les da la misma instrucción que a las clases altas, pero los libros no son la única manera de aprender, sabe hace tiempo conocí algunos enanos y estos me enseñaron.

El mas joven lo veía mostrando ese brillo de inquietud en la mirada.

-¿En verdad conociste enanos?.

El moreno le sonrió, dispuesto a contarle más acerca de sus aventuras.

-Sí, como algunas otras criaturas, le sorprendería lo diferente de sus costumbres, podría contarle si lo desea.

Como respuesta, el rubio se recargo sobre la mesa, viéndole con gesto soñador; hasta ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que además del rey, el guardia era el único elfo con el que podía conversar y le fascinaba su infinita gama de temas; Elrond se había convertido en un aliciente para su vida en palacio, era su compañero, su amigo y por supuesto su amante, quien le protegía, le ayudaba, lo hacía feliz y así entre sus diversas obligaciones y su compañía, los siglos fueron pasando.

Los latidos de su corazón resonaban fuerte en todo su ser, las finas gotas de sudor corrían por su cuerpo, provocándole un leve escalofrió al contacto con el aire, sus manos firmemente apoyadas en el descansabrazos, mientras su espalda se arqueaba levemente. Echaba su cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos entrecerrados, gimiendo con fuerza, disfrutando de las atenciones a su hombría, sintiendo como el joven aquel succionaba con tal fuerza, como si deseara drenar cada rastro de su semilla.

-...Thran...duil...

Le tomo por los cabellos, señal inequívoca de que estaba cerca del clímax, solo unos segundos mas y sintió ese sabor salado inundar su garganta, lo mismo que el grito de éxtasis lo hizo en el resto de la habitación.

El rey tardó un par de minutos en volver a la realidad.

-vaya...parece que te gustaron mucho las túnicas nuevas.

El rubio levantó la mirada, sintiendo como sus dedos le acariciaban la barbilla en busca de alguna mancha de semen, no había ninguna y eso le gustaba, podía notarlo, con el paso de los años había aprendido que la mejor forma de sobrevivir en palacio era complaciendo a su protector.

-quería expresarle mi gratitud, son exquisitas.

-Deben de ser dignas de quien las porta y tú-le acaricio el rostro, retirando algunos mechones para poder contemplarlo en plenitud-ya no eres mas un mocoso, te haz convertido en un elfo hermoso, me gustas.

Thranduil sonrió un poco.

-Creí que ya le gustaba alteza.

El mayor le indico que se pusiera de pie, haciéndole espacio entre sus piernas, atrayéndolo.

-Es diferente ahora; los vinos mejoran con la edad y es lo mismo que ha pasado contigo, al igual que ellos, haz sido preparado, añejado, perfeccionado, todo para mi disfrute.

Mientras hablaba, su mano izquierda subía por sus muslos, el índice de la derecha separo la fina tela de su albornoz, dejando su pecho al descubierto; sus tetillas eran pequeñas bayas rosáceas que el rey disfrutaba degustar, mordiéndole con fuerza, haciendo que emitiera leves quejidos.

-...yo...

La invasión de aquel dedo cambio sus palabras por un gemido sordo, siempre que el lo tocaba, no podía evitar que su cuerpo se tensara, volviéndolo mas doloroso en consecuencia.

-no digas nada...tu cuerpo será quien hable por ti.

Su mano derecha había tomado su hombría, haciéndole gemir a medida que lo masturbaba.

-...mi...se...ñor...

Leav le soltó, levantándose para estrecharle contra su cuerpo, susurrando a su oído.

-a la cama...

El rubio tembló, esperaba que por esta vez lo dejara tranquilo.

-mi...señor, ya casi debe partir...yo no quiero retrasarlo.

El rey busco sus labios, besándole con aquella posesividad, mientras tomaba sus ropas, arrancándoselas, recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo.

-Tienes razón,...no tenemos tiempo para eso.

Lo empujo contra el escritorio, recostándolo sobre los mapas donde marcaba sus planes de batalla, haciéndole notar su firme erección, nunca había comprendido porque él podía motivarlo de esa manera, quizá sería esa forma suya de gemir mientras lo penetraba, con él no tenía que contenerse, era un manjar dispuesto para que lo devorase, contrario a sus esposas él jamás le pedía parar y podía sentir como su cuerpo apresaba su miembro con mayor fuerza a medida que arremetía con fuerza contra sus entrañas, sus gritos de éxtasis se fundían con los suyos mientras se venía, marcándolo, porque Thranduil era solo suyo.

-...volveré...pronto.

De nuevo le beso, saliendo sin demasiado cuidado, vistiéndose mientras le veía, tendido aun con la respiración agitada.

-...buen...viaje.

Sus pasos eran algo torpes y resonaban por el pasillo vacío.

-No es bueno el hábito de la impuntualidad, en especial para un futuro soberano.

El rubio tenía las mejillas encendidas, le había sido muy difícil correr con todos esos libros y lo maltrecho que estaba aun su cuerpo, por lo que le molesto la reprimenda de Elrond, mucho mas que otros días.

Paso a su lado, con esa mirada altanera.

-El rey estaba despidiéndose, seguro que a los tutores no les importa que llegue un poco tarde.

El moreno se puso a su lado, observando su alrededor para asegurarse que estaban solos, aún así susurro.

-me temo que llegara mas tarde, es inevitable.

Le arrastro a una habitación contigua, abrazándole, sabía que lo necesitaba, lo conocía ya bastante bien; busco sus labios y sus manos a su vez se deslizaron por debajo de su túnica, pero el otro se negó, rogándole con la mirada que detuviera sus avances.

-quisiera...asearme antes.

Bajo la mirada avergonzado, pero el moreno le tomo de la barbilla haciendo que le viera.

-¿incluso esta mañana?, es un...

Coloco un par de dedos sobre sus labios.

-Eso ya no importa, si me esfuerzo lo suficiente puede que logre terminar con las lecciones pronto, así estaré listo por la noche.

Elrond siempre le veía de aquella manera, tan distinto a todos, no con deseo lujurioso irrefrenable, hipocresía o lastima, por ello no había nada mejor para su alma que compartir aquella complicidad silenciosa, sin importar lo breve del encuentro.

-No debería demorar, detestaría que me castigaran, es probable que hayas tenido en mi, mas influencia de la que deseara.

Tomo su mano, soltándola en el ultimo instante, como si con ello pudiese alargar aquellos momentos suyos.

Bajo el amparo de la noche, el palacio ofrecía una perspectiva diferente; los jardines apenas alumbrados por luces rutilantes permanecían en una calma tan inmutable, con el místico perfume emanando de la hojas.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos. Todo permanecía en calma cual si estuviesen bajo un hechizo eterno, incluso los guardias hacían su ronda sigilosos como si no desearan romper tal encanto.

Era prioritario que aquella paz fuera absoluta, inclusive para los amantes.

Thranduil estaba ya bastante acostumbrado a las noches como esas, en las que tenía que conformarse con el placer silencioso, mordiendo con fuerza los almohadones para ahogar sus gritos, enredando la tela de las sabanas entre sus dedos que temblaban mientras recibía gustoso cada embestida brindada por su amante, cada una mas intensa que la anterior, acompañada con una caricia a su miembro, a sus tetillas endurecidas y sensibles, un beso sobre su piel que ardía.

Estaba perdido en esa mezcla infinita de sensaciones, ansiaba mas, que no se detuviera nunca, pero tal como antes, sabía que llegaba al final cuando tenía que usar todas sus fuerzas para contener aquel grito orgásmico, sintiendo como se quedaba sin fuerzas, cuando su cuerpo caía en ese extraño sopor que acompañaba la sensación ardiente de sentirse lleno de su semilla.

El ritmo de su respiración tardaba un poco en recuperarse, todo su cuerpo temblaba, mientras le sentía salir; siempre era cuidadoso y le llenaba de caricias.

-¿esta bien?-su voz llegaba a su oído apenas como un susurro.

El asentía porque aún no podía hablar, se giraba para besarle, abrazándolo, agradeciéndole por todo lo que le hacia sentir.

-mi señor Thranduil, ¿a que se debe esa sonrisa?.

El otro le acaricio el rostro.

-Solo pensaba en cuan feliz soy contigo, te extrañaba-se sonrojo un poco, aún lo avergonzaba toda la situación, realmente le gustaba estar con él, lo hacía sentir diferente, no como una posesión.

-y yo a usted mi señor, me gustaría sin embargo poder ver su rostro mientras yacemos juntos.

El tono de sus mejillas se volvió de un rojo mas intenso.

-me temo que soy demasiado ruidoso, no se como logras contenerte, dime ¿cual es tu secreto?.

-no lo hay, la vida me ha enseñado a ser disciplinado.

Sus manos recorrían su espalda húmeda, cubriéndole con las sabanas.

-hay otra cosa que no entiendo, ¿como haz logrado entrar aquí tantas veces sin ser sorprendido por los guardias.

-Ese si es un secreto, pero estoy dispuesto a compartirlo.


	6. Los medios

El castaño siguió hablando el volumen de su voz le daba un encanto misterioso.

-Hace siglos mis antepasados construyeron este palacio, sin duda ya sabrá que existen caminos secretos dentro de él.

-si, lo sé-el pasar por ellos para llegar a sus lecciones con el rey no le traía precisamente buenas memorias.

-He de confesar que hay ciertos senderos desconocidos incluso para su alteza, de hecho hay lugar que me gustaría mostrarle; claro si

se siente con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo.

Thranduil lo vio fijamente.

-no es la primera vez que nosotros ni que yo, bueno, estoy bien, me da mucho curiosidad ese lugar del que hablas, me vestiré enseguida.

Después de vestirse con algo sencillo, busco por la habitación a Elrond, él tenia la mala costumbre de ocultarse, asustándolo la mayoría de las veces, pero ahora se había acercado por detrás suyo, abrazándolo, estrechándole suavemente; su cuerpo emanaba un aroma que le parecía lo mas relajante del mundo, siempre le gustaba aprovechar hasta el mas breve instante para disfrutarlo.

-si esta listo, deberíamos irnos ya...o podemos quedarnos así el resto de la noche.

Thranduil sonrió, recargándose un poco mas contra el.

-suena muy tentador, pero ahora que haz despertado mi curiosidad estas obligado a satisfacerla, podemos volver luego.

Elrond le giro con suavidad para darle un beso, a veces resultaba muy inexpresivo, pero a su manera le demostraba que también correspondía esos sentimientos.

-vamos entonces...o me obligara a satisfacerlo en otras formas.

Le acaricio el rostro para luego tomarlo de la mano, llevándolo a través de un pasadizo conocido, pero justo cuando pensaba que seguirían mas adelante, el empujo una lámpara, lo que dejo a la vista una pequeña puerta casi oculta por completo en la sombra; entraron con cuidado, esta fue cerrándose y desapareció, el rubio apretó la mano del mayor porque la oscuridad siempre le había causado recelo, pero se dejo llevar, el sendero era largo, mucho mas que ningún otro que hubiese recorrido hasta el momento, un animal paso chillando por sus pies, seguramente una rata, el se abrazo al otro elfo, habría deseado gritar pero no estaba seguro en que parte del castillo estaban y podría resultar peligroso.

-lo lamento mi señor, pero es necesario mantener el camino de esta forma, le prometo que nuestro destino será mucho mejor.

Como respuesta se estrecho aun mas, sintiendo como la mano del otro acariciaba la suya, las manos de Elrond tenían esa textura áspera de quienes se forjaban en el trabajo duro, pero para él no había nada mas reconfortante que su tacto.

El largo pasillo pareció llegar a su fin, sin llevar a ninguna parte, pronto una nueva puerta se distinguió, estaba camuflada casi a la perfección, como siempre el mayor le cedió y el paso, entró confiado, perdiéndose por completo en todos aquellos libros, lámparas y extraños artilugios que llenaban la habitación, la pared estaba llena de mapas, existían a su vez aparatos con lentes de las mas diversas formas, apuntando al firmamento que se podía contemplar a través de un cristal en el techo, a esa hora el cielo era un tapiz de brillantes puntos titilantes, por un momento Thranduil se olvido de todos, de todo, fascinado por una belleza tan simple se acerco, incluso extendió la mano como si le fuese posible tomar un astro de aquellos, solo volteo al sentir una mirada sobre si.

-¿Elrond, que pasa?.

El moreno camino hacia donde estaba, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-solo pensaba en lo hermoso que se ve bajo la luz de las estrellas.

Podía sentir como una cálida sensación le llenaba el pecho, haciéndole sonreír nervioso, parecía que su acompañante tenia cierta fascinación por hacerle sentir de tal modo.

-yo...

En cualquier caso, ya lo tenia frente a el, de manera que a falta de algo mejor, buscaba sus labios para entregarle un beso, muy distinto a los que brindaba a su rey.

-espero atesore nuestro secreto.

Aquella palabra siempre hacia eco en su ser, a pesar de estar vacía, porque la distancia entre ambos era tan grande, la clandestinidad su única amiga, pero el deseaba tanto al menos tener un lugar en el cual no existiese mas que ambos, sin obligaciones, títulos, rangos, un espacio donde poder cumplir todas las fantasías de su amante.

-este será nuestro...

Elrond coloco su índice sobre sus labios.

-no debe levantar mucho la voz, estamos aun dentro del castillo y resultaría peligroso si somos descubiertos.

Un suspiro abandono los labios del rubio, estaba equivocado al pensar que podría obtener algo de libertad.

-quisiera que hubiese un lugar donde estar solos y poder decirte todo lo que siento.

El moreno lo abrazo contra su pecho.

-aquí puede hacerlo, con moderación por supuesto.

Se aferro a su cuerpo, no deseando separarse nunca.

-no es suficiente, los amantes deben entregarse por completo, cuando vamos por los jardines puedo ver a las parejas, dedicarse miradas, caminar tomados de la mano, incluso cuando cierta frialdad esta en nuestra naturaleza, pienso que comparten una complicidad apasionada, no es justo, yo quiero estar contigo a solas, pero sin esconderme, desprecio la suerte con la que he nacido, habría deseado ser un elfo normal.

-disculpe que lo contradiga, pero incluso al haber nacido en un estrato diferente, la palabra normal jamás podría definirlo, quizá sea arrogante de mi parte, pero yo estoy satisfecho del curso que mi vida ha tomado, pues hasta el mas nimio de los detalles me trajo hasta usted.

No tenía respuesta para ello, solo podía deleitarse con sus palabras, abandonarse a su presencia y a ese amor, porque le parecía la palabra que mejor lo definía.

-yo...solo deseo estar contigo siempre.

Escuchar el latido de su corazón siempre lo había calmado, pero podría jurar que lo sintió acelerarse.

-yo quiero cumplir cada deseo suyo, si tan solo pudiera llevarlo a mi refugio en el bosque, ahí podríamos estar solos.

Aquella idea renovó la emoción del rubio, le vio curioso, con ese brillo en la mirada de quien desea descubrir mas secreto.

-¿que lugar es?, ¿por que no lo habías mencionado?.

El mayor le acaricio el rostro, encontraba gran placer en contemplarlo de aquel modo.

-Bueno, era otro de mis secretos, un lugar oculto en el bosque, lo suficientemente lejos, aunque podríamos llegar luego de cabalgar un rato, verá...

Thranduil tomo sus manos entre las suyas.

-Lo haremos, iremos a ese lugar, quiero conocer todos los secretos que guardas.

La mirada del otro logro ensombrecerse un poco, a pesar de que continuaba brindándole una sonrisa amable, porque sonaba como algo maravilloso, pero el rey era demasiado posesivo con su amante, jamás lo dejaba alejarse de su lado en los banquetes, mucho menos le permitiría recorrer el bosque, pero por esta ocasión deseo mantener como un buen recuerdo aquella noche con Thranduil.

-eso será después, ahora debemos marcharnos de regreso a la habitación, como bien recordara un camino largo nos espera.

Con el paso de los días Thranduil disfrutaba de los encuentros que tenía con Elrond, a veces tan solo permanecían abrazados contemplando las estrellas lejanas, aunque le parecía que la carga del silencio en el que debían permanecer resultaba demasiado pesada, sin embargo la idea del refugio permanecía en su cabeza, aunque por fuera pareciera muy concentrado en sus lecciones, la verdad se la pasaba imaginando aquel espacio de ambos, aún le parecía que sus pensamientos eran muy atrevidos, pero se preguntaba si los gemidos de Elrond serian tan sonoros como los suyos.

-mi señor Thranduil-aquella voz le hizo sobresaltarse un poco-¿se siente bien?, el color a subido a sus mejillas.

Y no era lo único, su corazón también se había acelerado, pero aunque deseaba acercarse para reclamar sus labios, frente a la corte élfica ellos eran dos extraños.

-me siento indispuesto, iré a mi habitación a descansar.

Avanzo con pasos firmes, encerrándose aunque estaba seguro que si Elrond deseara verlo nada se lo impediría, pero en momentos como aquel prefería que lo dejara solo.

Un par de golpes en la puerta lo alertaron, la necedad en su guardia le pareció demasiado molesta, pero al abrir le sorprendió no encontrarlo fuera de su posición habitual junto a la puerta; era otro sirviente quien le entrego un paquete de cartas, informándole que habían llegado desde su tierra natal, la emoción en el rubio fue tal que le agradeció con una enorme sonrisa y enseguida fue a leerlas, abrió la primera con algo de desesperación, dejando las demás sobre la cama, aquella misiva era algo extraña, no estaba sellada apropiadamente, además el papel parecía un poco arrugado y sucio como si hubiese sido usado previamente, pero eso poco le importo, quizá las ocupaciones de su padre le impidieron conseguir algo mas adecuado, estaba ansioso de tener noticias suyas, quizá su comportamiento había hecho que olvidara sus errores pasados y tal vez pronto volvería a verlo, sin embargo al ver la descuidada caligrafía, descubrió que no era él quien le había escrito. El texto era muy corto.

"Mi señor Thranduil, siendo un muy humilde sirviente suyo, me permití escribirle ya que su padre nos ha informado que se marchara de estas tierras para no volver, no menciono a donde, pero me tome a la tarea de enviarle las cartas que no llegó a leer, esperando que su majestad las haga llegar a su nuevo destino que estoy seguro tuvo a bien informarle".

No estaba firmada lo cual era lógico, un acto como aquellos seguramente resultaría en una ejecución o al menos varios azotes, el tomarse atribuciones como esas, no era permitido para las clases bajas, pero agradeció el gesto, entonces llevo su mirada hacia las demás cartas, ninguna estaba abierta, pero habían muchas que eran bastante antiguas, llegaron hasta su hogar, su padre estuvo allí pero no quiso leerlas siquiera, no deseaba nada de él.

En sus orbes comenzó a formarse una capa cristalina, sin embargo tomo las cartas, fue hacia su escritorio, para recoger la tinta, las plumas y arrojo todo al fuego de la chimenea. Mientras veía las chispas rojas saltar del papel cuando se consumía comprendió que se había quedado sin familia, pero estaba bien, puesto que ya no se encontraba solo en este mundo, tenía a Elrond y el sería su motivación, en ese momento lo necesitaba mas que nunca, pero su encuentro tendría que esperar.

Un sonido conocido llego hasta sus oídos, era una mezcla de tambores, trompetas y marchas organizadas con perfecta sincronía que se entremezclaban con los vítores de la plebe, desde los balcones podían verse ondear los estandartes con sus colores vivos, y esas hojas que conformaban el escudo de armas de su familia.

El rey tenía cierto interés en volver las celebraciones de su victoria algo memorable, se vanagloriaba en forma desmedida, con esos desfiles suntuosos para las clases bajas y elegantes banquetes para la corte. Pero para el joven elfo aquello significaba una sola cosa, una desmedida obsesión en prolongar su línea sucesoria.

Con rapidez Thranduil se preparaba de la mejor manera, debía ser el primero en recibirlo, sin embargo su orden fue clara, permanecer en su habitación hasta que hiciera su arribo en ella, cosa que generalmente no demoraba mucho.

La puerta se abría de par en par, cerrándose de inmediato tras su entrada, el rubio le dedicaba una reverencia, tratando de mantener su mirada baja, aunque le causaba curiosidad su aspecto, no porque le importara si era herido, o su apariencia en particular, sino por las pistas que pudiera brindarle de los lugares en los que hubiese permanecido, aquellos que todavía soñaba conocer

-puedes levantarte.

El menor se quedaba viéndole, esperando por sus ordenes, fingiendo un interés que no sentía.

-Sea bienvenido mi señor, espero que su viaje resultará satisfactorio.

El rey se acerco para tomarlo de la barbilla, su mirada conservaba ese brillo que siempre interpretaba como la emoción de volver a verlo.

-fue mas que satisfactorio, tenemos mucho que celebrar.

Lo levanto con evidente facilidad, el era muy fuerte, siempre demandante y ansioso, lo empujo contra el lecho, haciéndole sentir el peso de su cuerpo junto con el de su armadura, cerraba sus manos sobre la fina tela de su túnica, arrancándola, sacando una daga para cortarla cuando se desesperaba, entonces el contacto rudo iba directo a su piel que mordía y arañaba, la sensación que le producía era asfixiante, emanaba de su ser el aroma del campo de batalla, una mezcla de humedad, hierbas que para el joven resultaban desconocidas.

Soltó un quejido de dolor cuando mordió su pezón izquierdo el cual enseguida comenzó a succionar, ahora que no tenía puesto el casco, podía ver las manchas de sangre seca sobre su rostro, nunca dejaban de impresionarlo, pero al abrir la boca solo eran gemidos lo que emanaba de sus labios.

Eso parecía incentivarlo demasiado, porque se desajustaba las ropas lo suficiente para liberar su hombría y penetrarlo de forma violenta, sin prepararlo, gimiendo extasiado por entrar en ese cuerpo siempre ofreciendo resistencia, haciéndole sentir un placer inmenso y una necesidad enfermiza por entrar fuerte, profundo en sus entrañas, hacerlo gemir hasta dejarlo sin voz.

-...¡Thranduil!

En respuesta el cuerpo del menor se estremecía con cada embestida, gimiendo entrecortadamente, dolía cada vez, pero su cuerpo también reaccionaba, su miembro friccionado contra el rígido peto de su armadura, le producía una sensación intensa que lo hacia tratar de alejarse, pero el rey lo tomaba por las caderas atrayéndolo para clavarse mas profundo, haciendo que placer y dolor se confundieran en su cabeza.

Cerraba los ojos con fuerza, hasta sentirlo golpear una y otra vez en ese lugar, cuando estaba con Elrond no deseaba que parara nunca, pero con Leav, incluso aquello era una tortura placentera que no le dejaba respirar, hablar o pensar, solo hacia que el calor se concentrara en su vientre y que comenzara a gritar con fuerza, tensando el cuerpo para intentar detenerlo, pero no lo hacia.

-¡hazlo!.

No era para cumplir una orden suya, su cuerpo había dejado de pertenecerle, entregándose a ese orgasmo intenso, obligado, uno que no podía disfrutar al. Sentirlo ensañarse contra su entrada sensible con mayor ferocidad, haciendo que un leve rocío de gotas de sudor le cayera sobre el rostro.

Sintió sus uñas clavándose y lastimando sus caderas, entonces vio esa expresión, casi al mismo tiempo esa sensación quemando le las entrañas, con tal abundancia que el propio semen parecía querer empujar aquel miembro fuera de su cuerpo.

Él también grito con fuerza su nombre, no porque agradeciera esa clase de atenciones, sino porque sabia que le gustaba y al complacerlo podría conseguir su objetivo mas fácilmente, resultaba tan bajo hacer ese tipo de pagos, pero durante su vida en palacio había aprendido a usar los medios necesarios; el entregarse en apariencia era algo que podía traerle muchos beneficios.

Sintió su peso contra su pecho y llevo sus manos a acariciar sus cabellos, aun lo lastimaba el sentirlo tan dentro, él siempre lo hacia de aquella forma cuando volvía, como si deseaba dejar clara su victoria descargando su adrenalina contra su amante.

-mi señor...

El rey se levanto un poco, su mirada conservaba ese leve brillo lascivo, pero era de cualquier modo fría.

-nada sería mejor que pasar la noche dentro de ti, pero hay asuntos que debemos atender.

El menor tembló ante la idea, sabia como terminaban esas noches con él, pero negarse no era una opción, así que le sonrió tímidamente.

-Entonces debemos tomar un baño, después de la cena si lo desea, puedo atender a mis lecciones debidamente.

Leav delineo la marca de una mordida que le había dejado en el cuello.

-Es una buena idea, he de compensar todo el tiempo perdido, preñarte sin duda que completaría mi victoria.

La sola idea le generaba un desasosiego terrible, pero lo controlaba, bajando la mirada para que su temor se ocultara tras una mascara de vergüenza.

-nada me gustaría mas que complacerlo, mi señor Leav.

El rey gustaba de los ornamentos complicados de fina elaboración decorando cada rincón de su palacio, por ende sus habitaciones tenían lo mejor que las manos élficas pudiesen esculpir.

El cuarto de baño era imponente, estaba compuesto por dos cámaras, la primera un gigantesco baño cuyo foco principal era la tina que parecía emerger de la tierra siendo sujetada por gigantescas raíces, el agua caía atreves de una pequeña cascada, siempre con la temperatura perfecta.

Las flores brotaban alrededor en diversas enredaderas por el techo y las paredes, dejando un aroma poderoso en el ambiente. Habían plantas cuyas enormes hojas petrificadas servían como estanterías para una infinidad de jabones, perfumes y lociones traídos de regiones apartadas, sutilezas que solo el soberano podía permitirse.

Thranduil había sido instruido para preparar una extraña mezcla que siempre daba un brillo purpureo al contacto con el agua para luego mostrarse de nuevo cristalina, después debía tomar la bata que él trajera puesta, colocarla con cuidado sobre un perchero, todo aquello mientras permanecía desnudo, al rey le gustaba mirarlo.

-¿como esta el agua de la tina?, revísala.

El menor asentía, le daba la espalda para poder reclinarse y tocar la cristalina superficie, a menudo sentía las manos del rey recorrer sus muslos, tomar sus nalgas y separarlas, deslizando su dedo, haciéndole temblar, le dejaba tan sensible que gemía sin poder evitarlo.

-mi...señor.

Aquello parecía divertirlo bastante, mover sus dedos para estocarle, tomando su miembro con la otra mano, para masturbarlo pues no paraba hasta que lo hacia correrse recargado contra el borde de la tina, llevando sus dedos a sus labios para probar su simiente.

-extrañaba esto, no puedes negar que te trato bien.

El otro intentaba recobrar el aliento, las piernas le temblaban mientras entraba en la tina con él.

-nadie me trataría mejor, majestad.

A Leav le gustaba su cuerpo, exquisito, deseable, las facciones perfectas de su rostro y sobretodo esa sumisión, por eso no le había cambiado por otro amante aun a pesar de todavía no haberle dado un hijo.

Las suaves manos de Thranduil, lo hacían olvidar todo aquello, recorrían sus músculos limpiando su cuerpo a detalle, relajándolo con esas caricias, mientras el extendía la mano y tomaba un pequeño fruto colocándolo en sus labios, el menor se acercaba para degustarlo en medio de un beso apasionado, su mano hacia entonces que bajara para atender su entrepierna, el color en sus mejillas aumentaba rápidamente.

-mi señor Leav-un leve suspiro era su respuesta, lo conocía bien, ese momento era el indicado-deseo pedirle algo.

La mirada del rey le busco, llevo sus manos a su rostro para obligarlo a mostrar esa mirada esquiva-¿que deseas?, ¿túnicas nuevas, joyas, otra corona quizás?.

El joven elfo movió la cabeza levemente.

-solo quisiera ir a dar un paseo por el bosque, recuerdo que al llegar con mi padre lo recorrí y fue algo maravilloso.

-¿es todo?-el menor asintió mientras el monarca se movía hacia atrás recargándose contra la tina, suspirando molesto pero a su vez moviendo las caderas contra la mano que acariciara su entrepierna para que continuara, el rubio le observaba, sabia que se negaría, pero no pensaba rendirse-no...-sintió un dolor en el pecho ante la respuesta, pero el rey no había dejado de hablar-no iras solo, deberás llevarte al guardia.

Su rostro se ilumino, pero hizo un gesto de disgusto cuando le menciono lo último.

-¿podría cambiar de guardia?.

La voz de Leav ya tenia un tono distinto.

-no, Elrond ha cuidado bien de ti, así que vas con él o considera cancelado el permiso.

Thranduil deseaba gritar de alegría pero contrario a esto pareció resignarse muy de mala gana.

-esta bien, se lo agradezco mucho mi señor-se acerco para besarle, Leav aprovecho para acariciarlo recorriendo su espalda.

-y ya que iras a cabalgar, no te parece bien practicar un poco-le mordió el labio inferior, el menor asintió, metió las manos de nuevo en el agua sujetando su falo endurecido para poder colocarse sobre la punta y dejarse caer, el agua no era el mejor lubricante pero aun así comenzó a moverse, sujetándose de donde pudiera, en ocasiones la pulida superficie provocaba que resbalara, haciendo que la penetración fuese mas profunda, cosa con la que su rey estaba fascinado.

En cuanto a él, trataba de pasar el momento lo mas rápido posible, pronto estaría en ese refugio, con su amante, solos como nunca lo pensó siquiera probable, lo había logrado.


	7. La victoria

La Victoria.

Toda muestra de buen gusto estaba decorando el salón, del techo pendían cortinas tan finas que parecían danzar en el aire, por las ventanas se filtraba la pálida luz de las estrellas haciendo que las baldosas del suelo produjeran un fulgor titilante.

Las mesas estaban decoradas con viandas repletas de diversos platillos, perfectamente ordenadas, el color verde predominaba en ellas de distintos tonos, las copas relucían siendo llenadas por una fuente de interminable licor, que dejaba un aroma suave.

Pero ni todo el esplendor contenido entre los muros del palacio se comparaba con ese lugar que veía en su mente, ¿como sería el refugio?, ¿vería restos de la infancia de Elrond al llegar a él?, todo esto lo hacía sonreír mientras recorría el salón, regresando los saludos reverenciales de la corte.

-Esta noche se le ve de muy buen humor-la voz de Elric lo interrumpió, luego de las formalidades, respondió con seguridad.

-¿como no estarlo?, ha sido una maravillosa victoria-la suya por supuesto.

-Tiene razón, esto será muy beneficioso para nuestro reino, se han conquistado tierras prósperas, además me alegra poder pasar algunos minutos en su compañía, sin su celador aquí es mas fácil poder acercarse.

Ese resultaba un mote interesante, se lo mencionaría al soldado la próxima vez que lo viera.

-Bueno parece tomar muy seriamente sus funciones-parecía que lo defendía y no quería sonar sospecho-al igual que yo, sin embargo aunque tomo muy enserio mi preparación, agradezco infinitamente que su majestad haya decidido darle tiempo libre, creo que hasta los guardias severos tienen derecho a celebrar la victoria de nuestro reino.

-Brindo por eso su majestad-chocaron las copas, sonriendo, esa sin duda sería una velada agradable.

-¡Thranduil!-la voz del rey lo hizo voltear, le dedico una reverencia, disculpándose con Elric y se marchó a su lado.

Pasó el resto de la noche siendo presentado con embajadores, sabía que al rey poco le importaba que se inmiscuyera en asuntos de política, solo quería tenerlo alejado del resto de la corte.

El demostraba su interés de la mejor manera permitida por sus modales, pero de vez en cuando dedicaba una mirada llena de añoranza a la mesa donde los jóvenes parecían divertirse, a pesar de que habían pasado un par de siglos desde su llegada, no lograba acostumbrarse, aún deseaba llevar la vida de un elfo normal, entonces a su mente llegaron las amargas palabras dichas por su padre, no era un elfo normal; pero sonrío, existía un ser a quien no le importaba, que lo amaba de la misma forma intensa que su corazón lo hacía.

La fiesta se prolongo hasta muy entrada la madrugada, como era costumbre, el soberano había descuidado de más su forma de beber, aunque su amante se aseguro de mantener su copa siempre llena, el vino en abundancia parecía poder acallar su libido con mayor rapidez, sin embargo ya en la habitación, reclamo los derechos sobre su protegido, una sola vez, el plan había resultado o al menos una parte de él.

Thranduil se había quedado atrapado debajo de su cuerpo, con su enorme falo muy dentro de su ser, trato de moverlo, pero este parecía reaccionar para entrar y salir de nuevo, por lo que mejor se quedo quieto, no deseaba que lo siguiera poseyendo; suspiro mientras escuchaba sus ronquidos, llevo su mirada hacia la pintura detrás de la cual se ocultaba un pasaje secreto, lo que más deseaba era liberarse para poder recorrerlo y llegar a ese lugar donde podía estar entre los brazos de Elrond, últimamente pensaba mucho en él, más de lo usual, al punto de imaginarse formando una familia con el soldado, dándole un hijo, viviendo juntos en su refugio, lejos del palacio que lo encarcelaba y el rey que lo sometía, negó como si con ello pudiese alejar esos pensamientos, era idílico pero la realidad era que no deseaba tener hijos de nadie, solo quería ser un elfo como todos los otros.

Los días continuaban pasando en medio de su rutina, el rey parecía decidido a permanecer mas tiempo del usual en casa lo cual evitaba que pudiera estar con el castaño por mucho tiempo a solas, en la mayoría de sus breves encuentros, terminaba muy acalorado y ansioso, aunque no había sido suyo debido a lo adolorido de su cuerpo, Leav era demasiado exigente con sus lecciones nocturnas y algo aún mas extraño le pasaba. Las bayas de las que gustaba el rey, eran tan acidas que dejaban un extraño sabor contra la lengua al grado de adormecer los labios, pero desde hacia un par de semanas le parecían deliciosas, de modo que había comenzado a consumirlas en grandes cantidades y esto hacia que se sintiera un poco enfermo.

Aquella mañana decidió dejarlas de lado para comer algo mas dulce, eso le quitaría el sabor salado que dejara entre sus labios el rey. Finalmente se marcharía, por lo que sus esperanzas de ir al refugio en el bosque se agotaban, desde la noche que acepto no le había mencionado nada al respecto y el temía que insistir con el asunto resultara en una negativa.

-Elrond-el soldado se acerco, arrodillándose ante su rey-mi protegido desea dar un paseo por los bosques, el día de hoy quedara dispensado de sus deberes, deberán volver al caer la tarde, estoy confiando algo demasiado valioso entre tus manos.

Thranduil bajo la mirada a su plato, tomo una baya de las mas ácidas para poder fingir un gesto de molestia, ocultar su emoción de otra manera le habría sido imposible.

-Me siento honrado al ser merecedor de su confianza majestad, le cuidaré con mi vida, si me lo permite haré los preparativos necesarios.

Cuando el rey se hubo marchado, Thranduil se preparo a consciencia, tomo un baño usando sus fragancias habituales, no debería llamar demasiado la atención, pero deseaba estar lo mas presentable posible, se coloco la túnica mas modesta que poseía, era de un tono oscuro, pero con joyas que le recorrían la silueta, cepillo su cabello, sujetándolo en una coleta para soltarlo de nuevo, estaba demasiado nervioso, pero Elrond no lo parecía tanto; frente a los otros era evidente que se comportasen con una aberración mutua, pero ya habían recorrido una buena sección del camino boscoso y el seguía sin decir palabra, salvo en las breves ocasiones que le mencionaba un cambio de dirección.

Habían llegado a una pequeña colina desde la cual podía notarse parte del bosque principal que rodeaba el castillo, Thranduil dejo de lado sus preocupaciones para disfrutar del aire puro, tenía un extraño sabor a libertad.

Tan preocupado estaba por los sentimientos del soldado que había olvidado por completo que se trataba del único momento que había salido del castillo, los siglos hacían que aquel bosque solo fuese mas espeso, pero reconocía todo detalle del camino principal como si apenas ayer lo hubiese recorrido.

-es realmente hermoso-cerro los ojos para sentir la brisa golpeando contra su rostro, pero su acompañante guardo el mismo hermetismo, carraspeo un par de veces para que le viera, indicándole con señas sutiles que debían moverse fuera del camino principal.

Dejaron los caballos muy bien protegidos en una choza que la vegetación camuflaba a la perfección y después bajaron por un sendero inexistente, esquivando ramas, raíces entre otros obstáculos.

Parecía que todo lugar al que iba con Elrond tenían esa peculiaridad, era como una búsqueda, porque al igual que las historias en sus libros, Thranduil esperaba encontrarse una recompensa; así fue, vio surgir de la nada ese lugar, una amplia cabaña, mas bien un pequeño castillo de madera, abrigado por el corazón del bosque, con las ramas de los arboles ensortijándose alrededor del techo, las ventanas con brillantes cristales, pero con enredaderas que ocultaban casi por completo el interior.

El soldado avanzo, cediéndole paso al abrir la puerta, dejando ante sus ojos un tesoro jamás concebido, no lleno de joyas o riquezas como en palacio, sino con todos aquellos tesoros cotidianos, con las paredes llenas de trofeos de cacería, figuras de madera, utensilios de cristal que refractaban la luz en gamas multicolor, muebles hechos con troncos viejos, cubiertos con pelajes de animales, todo en aquel lugar parecía estar lleno de lo que le fascinaba en Elrond, quien por cierto permanecía muy callado.

Thranduil se acerco vivaz hacia él, lo abrazo, poniéndose en puntas para poder darle un casto beso, no pareció recibir buena respuesta, aunque eso no lo desalentó.

-al fin estamos aquí, no puedo creerlo.

El mayor se alejo, dándole la espalda.

-me alegra que le guste, he cumplido con mi promesa de traerlo.

El joven elfo estaba desconcertado, no solía mostrarse tan frío con él a menos que estuviesen frente a otros, pero el lugar en el que se hallaban le parecía de lo más privado, a no ser que...

-¿estas molesto por algo?, yo creí que si lograba conseguir permiso para venir aquí, eso te haría feliz.

El joven volteo mostrando su gesto mas que severo.

-¿y a que precio?

Tuvo una sensación muy desagradable que parecía lastimarle el pecho.

-eso no es justo, tu ya conoces mi posición, dijiste que no te importaba, ¿estabas mintiendo?-de pronto se sintió extraño, culpable incluso, pero pareciera que su acompañante le había leído la mente ya que se acerco para tomarle de las manos, acariciándolas, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-no lo entiende.

El menor le vio, en sus ojos podía notarse un brillo de tristeza.

-explícame, no quiero que tu me desprecies Elrond.

El guardia beso sus manos con adoración, porque ni el mismo comprendía muy bien el porque de sus acciones, aunque estaba seguro se debían a que verlo con otro le causaba unos celos terribles, pero siendo justos todo aquello era de su conocimiento desde un principio y había decidido arriesgarse.

-yo no quisiera que deba hacer cosas indeseables por mi causa, le amaría siempre, inclusive a la distancia, pero no merezco que se sacrifique por mí.

El menor le beso para impedirle seguir hablando.

-no quiero que vuelvas a sugerir algo como eso, yo te amo Elrond y haría gustoso cualquier cosa por ti, por estar contigo, soy tan feliz de poder tener este lugar, nuestro lugar, porque no necesito nada mas que a tú, siempre a mi lado-su mirada fue hacia la suya, un gesto decidido lo acompañaba-quiero yacer contigo.

Aquello arrancó una leve sonrisa en el guardia.

-mi señor, nosotros ya hemos...

Un tono carmesí inundo las mejillas de Thranduil con suma rapidez, mientras recordaba sus encuentros.

-pero siempre a escondidas y yo...

No logro terminar la oración, fue innecesario, su amante lo tomó entre sus brazos, resultaba increíble como sus besos tenían el poder de ahuyentar las dudas y temores.

-Entonces, lo haremos como desee, prepararé un lugar lo más adecuado posible.

Thranduil asintió, regalándole una caricia en ese rostro que ahora podía disfrutar a placer, le parecía un regalo que detrás de sus rasgos severos estuviera la mas cálida sonrisa, egoístamente pensaba reservada solo para él.

-te amo Elrond.

Mientras bajaba la mirada refugiando su rostro avergonzado contra la calidez de su pecho, sentía que se trataba del ser mas feliz del mundo.

Los preparativos fueron algo acelerados, porque su tiempo juntos sería muy limitado, pero no por ello le brindo menos encanto a la ocasión.

Thranduil estaba nervioso como nunca, parecía que aquel sentimiento recorría todo su ser, ya que sentía temblar sus piernas a cada paso, no se trataba de temor a lo desconocido, su cuerpo conocía muy bien los placeres de la carne, además Elrond era delicado con él, muy amoroso; pero de cierta forma sentía que algo era distinto en esta ocasión.

Las puertas que separaban la habitación del pequeño salón se abrieron, dejándole ver al otro elfo como jamás lo había hecho, vestía una hermosa túnica dorada, sin las elaboradas telas y joyas que poseían las propias, pero aún así le pareció estar viendo a un príncipe como en una de sus historias, además como tal se portaba con suma caballerosidad, extendiendo su mano para pedir la suya, besando el dorso, mientras lo guiaba hacía el interior.

Al entrar, el rubio pudo sentir el aroma emanando de la madera y las flores que se habían dispuesto alrededor de la cama cuya simplicidad le daban a todo un encanto sublime.

-Es algo sencillo, espero sea de su agrado.

La mirada del menor trataba de grabarse cada detalle.

-Es perfecto, tal como tú lo eres para mí-el beso le impidió seguir hablando, cosa que agradeció, ya que su euforia sin duda le habría hecho decir incoherencias y resultaría imperdonable arruinar tan bello momento.

Las manos de Elrond habilidosas como siempre, se deshicieron de sus ropas, mostrándole a plena luz por vez primera su lánguida desnudez, aún tenía marcas amoratadas debido a las rudas caricias del rey, pero el castaño hacía que desaparecieran, suplantándolas con suaves besos, que incrementaban el ritmo de su respiración.

En sus encuentros, el guardia siempre se desnudaba solo, pero ahora permitió que las temblorosas manos de su amante lo despojasen de su atuendo, hasta entonces el menor no había caído en la cuenta de lo mucho que le provocaba su cercanía, y tampoco se había percatado de que no era el único que conservaba marcas, el torso de su acompañante era surcado por cicatrices de distintos tamaños, las cuales acaricio con suavidad, dedicándoles apenas un roce con las yemas de sus dedos.

-¿son dolorosas?-el castaño se sintió muy enternecido por su preocupación.

-ya no más, son de hace mucho tiempo y aún cuando fuesen recientes, dudo que cualquier medicina les hiciera mejor que la caricia de sus manos.

La calidez anidaba de nuevo las mejillas de Thranduil, siempre decía cosas que lo hacían sentir avergonzado, pero también lo situaban en un lugar donde no existía nada más que su mirada, la conexión que compartían, porque aunque no lo dijera, podría jurar que aquel guardia lo amaba con la misma intensidad.

Porque solo él podía hacerlo sentir tan apasionada calidez, arrodillar su orgullo de tal forma que solo desease complacerlo.

Mientras era suavemente recostado sobre aquel lecho, y sus piernas separadas, un deseo sincero llegó a su mente, aquella sería una experiencia inolvidable, la primera vez para él, porque realmente sentía que así debía ser, yacer con la persona que decidiera, quien provocara que su cuerpo se estremeciera con el mas leve roce, para quien el placer significara navegar en un profundo mar lleno de nuevas sensaciones compartidas, eso debía significar hacer el amor.

Una de sus manos tomaba esos cabellos, animándolo a darle cabida a si miembro erguido entre sus finos labios, mientras la otra, se aferraba tanto a las sabanas como para permanecer consciente de que su realidad era esa, gemir para su amante, sin miedo a ser descubierto, dejándole degustar esa parte tan sensible, ahogando su miembro entre las caricias incandescentes de su boca.

El orgasmo le llego con tal naturalidad que le fue imposible separarse, termino por llenarle la boca, pero contrario a él, parecía dominar la situación pues no desperdició una sola gota, le resultó muy erótico verlo relamerse al haber probado su esencia.

No se detuvo a pensar demasiado en ello, pronto estuvo expuesto a la voracidad de su lengua y sus dedos en su entrada, removiéndose ansiosos, haciéndolo jadear necesitado.

-por...favor...Elrond...¡no más!.

El guardia era incapaz de negararse a sus deseos, pronto sus piernas estaban sobre sus hombros y la punta húmeda de su hombría le rozaba, con gusto suplicaría por tenerlo dentro, pero no fue necesario, lo entretuvo con besos mientras entraba con lentitud pero firmeza, sin embargo Thranduil terminó por cortar el contacto, quería gemir para él con plenitud y para su sorpresa Elrond fue quizá más ruidoso.

Le sonrió en medio de gemidos entrecortados, podría jurar que su amante se dejaba llevar por la pasión como nunca; en el techo de la habitación habían colgantes hechos con pedazos de espejos y en ambos podían notarse sus gestos mientras Elrond lo penetraba y los de este mientras gemía, era una expresión que jamás olvidaría, cuya contemplación se vio forzado a dejar de lado cuando este golpeó el punto exacto en su próstata, el placer fue tal que las lagrimas llenaron sus orbes y sus manos se aferraron con tal fuerza que termino dejando marcas en su piel.

-Mi...señor...

Era incapaz de hablar, pero asintió, porque sabía lo que significaba y deseaba realmente entregarse a él, sentirse uno, tanto que inconscientemente lo apretó entre sus entrañas, arqueándose y estremeciéndose al sentir como ese último embiste lo llenaba por completo.

-¡Elrond!.

Temblaba, cada poro de su piel se había entregado, no supo cuanto tiempo permaneció abrazado a él, dejándose traer poco a poco a la realidad por medio de suaves caricias, y ver su sonrisa fue lo mejor que podría haberle pasado.

-Te amo Elrond...

Deseaba que nunca más tuviesen que volver al castillo, quedarse refugiados en aquel sitio, alejados de todo, amándose por la eternidad, pero la fantasía debía terminar.

Le dolió que saliera de su cuerpo, aunque no físicamente; el guardia había preparado un baño para él, y lavar su semilla fue como borrar lo sucedido, pero siempre lo tendría en su memoria, juntó con los demás que construirían, quizá eran sueños infantiles, pero ahora estaba plenamente convencido de que tenía un brillante futuro con Elrond.

Una vez preparado salió a su encuentro, el guardia de nuevo vestía el uniforme, pero seguía siendo su príncipe.

-Debemos partir ahora, mi señor.

El menor avanzó hasta llegar para darle un beso, al que no se negó.

-Si así debe ser-lo abrazó, prometiéndose que pronto volverían, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer.

El camino de regreso le pareció infinitamente corto, a esa hora, los cortesanos vagaban por los pasillos, así que tomaron una ruta más desolada, no lo suficiente para que avanzará tomando la mano de su amante, pero si para que no debiera esconder su alegría salvo cuando debía responder algún saludo, podía leer en estos las miradas desdeñosas pero nunca le habían importado menos, ya estaban por la última sección y talvez cuando llegaran a la privacidad de sus habitaciones podían fundirse de nuevo en un beso.

Pensando en ello acelero el pasó, pero su mente se quedó en blanco al ver a quien allí lo esperaba.

-Bienvenido Thranduil, ¿disfrutaste tu paseo?.

Asintió como toda respuesta, pero el rey se acercó, tomándolo entre sus brazos para besarlo con posesividad, sin importarle si Elrond los veía.


	8. Terror

Durante sus años viviendo en el palacio, Thranduil aprendió que lo mejor era ser dócil ante su rey, por ello nunca se había negado a sus deseos, era como si todo su cuerpo dejara de pertenecerle y fuera arcilla entre sus dedos, para que pudiese usarlo a voluntad; pero en aquel momento fue diferente, hasta el último milímetro de su ser estaba tenso, en su mirada había verdadero terror mientras trataba de leer algo en esas orbes de hielo tan cercanas a las suyas, que se negaron a demostrarle algo más que una posesividad absoluta.

Como en otras ocasiones, el monarca no le dejó hasta sentirse satisfecho, cuando se apartó, el joven sentía un leve ardor en los labios, su corazón latía con fuerza, pero no era por un sentimiento apasionado, sino por un miedo absoluto, deseaba decir algo, ¿pero qué?, él no tenía opinión o voluntad, solo era un objeto para él, aún así debía haber algo que pudiese hacer, porque más que su seguridad, le preocupaba su amante.

El rey había mantenido su relación oculta por tanto tiempo, ¿por qué motivo entonces le tomaría así, justo frente al guardia?, ¿acaso sabía lo que pasaba entre ambos?.

-Mi...mi señor-no logró evitar que su mirada nerviosa fuese del rey hacia el moreno, pero Leav parecía de lo más tranquilo y eso era ya una muy mala señal. Cuando tomo su mano para besarla, el joven elfo se estremeció.

-Mi bello Thranduil, no debes preocuparte por él, ya es lo bastante mayor para comprender lo que pasa, y su lealtad le impide abrir la boca, los asuntos de alcoba de su rey, no le conciernen a nadie, ¿verdad?.

La mano del rey acaricio el pecho del menor por encima de la ropa, pellizcando sus tetillas y haciéndole soltar un quejido deseoso. Su mirada fría fue directa a la del guardia, pero esta permaneció serena, como si no estuviese contemplando nada.

-Así es, mi señor Leav-había dicho con voz firme.

Para Thranduil era terrible, sin importar la fidelidad que le había jurado, aquella tarde comprendió que aquel elfo no era distinto del resto, saberlo en brazos de otro le hacía sentir celoso, pero verlo debía ser mucho peor, y el no podía callar, porque si mostraba la mínima desobediencia, el rey podría sospechar y la vida de su amado estaría en peligro, no le quedaba más que mostrarse como lo más bajo frente al hombre que amaba, aquello le destrozaba el corazón, pero por suerte su tortura no fue demasiado larga, el rey parecía estar satisfecho por el momento, pero le conocía lo bastante bien para saber que solo era el principio y sin dudarlo accedería, haría lo que le pidiera, sin importar el dolor o la vergüenza que le causara, solo deseaba que no lo hicieran frente a la mirada del guardia.

-Sabes-decía tomando algunas hebras de su fino cabello rubio entre sus dedos-no te he mostrado mis baños, es un buen momento para que disfrutes del privilegio-detrás de donde estaban, había un enorme cuadro cuyos relieves mostraban a elfas danzando junto a una fuente, jóvenes sentados por aquí y allá tocando el arpa, la talla era tan exquisita que camuflaba a la perfección un par de puertas, el rey tomó al rubio con algo de fuerza, lo empujó dentro y luego volteó con el moreno-quédate vigilando, no deseo que nos interrumpan.

El guardia obedeció tomando una postura firme frente a las puertas, pero cuando estas se cerraban, Thranduil estaba seguro de haber visto un gesto extraño en su mirada, quizá dolor, tal vez ira o decepción, de cualquier forma el rey no le dejo analizarlo por mucho tiempo, lo levantó del suelo con rudeza, haciéndole avanzar por la habitación, esta era muy diferente al lugar donde solía tomar sus baños, no habían tinas o muebles con elaboradas ornamentaciones, era mas bien como un enorme lago interior tan profundo que a pesar de lo cristalino del agua, no se lograba ver el fondo. Brotando de este parecía haber un pequeño arbusto sin hojas, solo con ramas, pero como hechas de un cristal fino, que le recordó los cercanos a casa en el invierno, bellos y en extremo frágiles. Eso lo comprobó muy pronto porque el rey lo había empujado hacia allí, Thranduil había sido educado en las artes, la historia, la lengua élfica y en los placeres de alcoba, pero nunca se le permitió ninguna otra actividad física, jamás estuvo dentro de un lugar como ese antes, estaba desesperado y su túnica empapada lo hundía más, trataba de aferrarse a ese raro arbusto, pero este parecía en efecto de cristal, sus ramas se quebraban haciendo que se sumergiera, y que el agua avanzará por donde debía correr el aire, el miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de su ser cuando notó su presencia.

Nunca se había sentido tan feliz de sentir esas manos sujetándolo y ese cuerpo tan cercano al suyo, por instinto trató de arrojarse a sus brazos, pero este lo regreso a donde estaba, haciendo que sus pies se apoyaran en una raíz tan llena de musgo que resbalaba ante el menor movimiento, el agua le cubría hasta el cuello, lo único que pudo hacer, era quedarse muy quieto, temblando ya fuese por la traumática experiencia o por el frío del agua que lo rodeaba.

-Thranduil, deberías sentirte afortunado, este lugar no puedo compartirlo con cualquiera-mientras hablaba, iba desnudándolo y el menor lo agradecía, pues no tener todo ese lastre, le hacia sentir seguro, pero no tanto así cuando vio su ropa sumergirse frente a el, en esa especie de abismo acuático, volteo con el rey como buscando por una respuesta y este siguió hablando con un gesto de lo más malicioso-quien sabe lo que pase si caes ahí, podrías salir o tal vez no, mi última esposa no fue afortunada, pero tu no eres como ella.

-Mi señor Leav...yo...yo no sé...

Su voz temblaba empezando a quebrarse, sus lágrimas corrían sin que pudiera hacer algo por detenerlas, sentía un pánico terrible y sabía bien que aquel era capaz de todo.

-No sabes nadar, ya lo sé, pero no te asustes, no te dejaré caer ahí, siempre y cuando me mantengas interesado-le hablaba al oído, estrechándose contra él de forma que podía sentir su erección contra sus nalgas-ya disfrutaste de tu paseo y vas a pagarme con lo mejor que tienes, pequeño elfo...vas a gritar como nunca para que todos en el castillo sepan a quien perteneces.

Lo sabía, estaba seguro, de otra forma ¿por qué habría de hacer esto?, Leav tenía sus formas de tomarlo siempre rudo, demandante, posesivo, buscando dejar bien clara su pertenencia, pero esto era muy distinto, no le usaba como un objeto para obtener placer o engendrar un heredero, lo estaba castigando y cuando lo penetro tuvo que contener sus instintos por no alejarse o dar un movimiento en falso y en su lugar tan solo de aferró al tronco de aquel delgado árbol, sintiendo como tocaba la resbalosa raíz tan solo con la punta de sus dedos, tensando su cuerpo, en parte por miedo y en parte por darle lo que pedía, cediendo a su instinto de supervivencia, no deseaba desaparecer como su túnica en aquel abismo, o irse sin poder besar a Elrond una vez más, no podía, no quería que todo terminara en ese instante, tendría que luchar, tenía que ser fuerte como se había prometido en ese pequeño y simple paraíso que fue la cabaña en la que se sentía tan feliz tan solo unas horas atrás.

Gritó, vaya que lo hizo, no le fue difícil dado el trato tan violento que le dio el rey, le sujeto por la cadera, hasta que lo sumergió un par de veces para luego hacerlo emerger con la fuerza de nuevas embestidas contra su esbelto cuerpo, que apretaba su hombría mientras jadeaba casi con desesperación, suplicándole por más, porque cada empellón significaba una oportunidad para respirar.

Las puertas podían ser magnificas tan elaboradas viniendo de sutiles manos élficas, pero no lo suficientemente gruesas para contener la voz de Thranduil.

El guardia escuchaba con claridad sus gritos que cambiaban a ciertos intervalos, le oía llorar, gemir y suplicar de una forma humillante mientras él, tan solo podía sujetar la empuñadura de su espada con tal fuerza que las pequeñas muescas se le habían enterrado en la palma haciéndolo sangrar, pero nada se comparaba con el dolor de estar allí fuera parado como un cobarde.

Aquella sesión se prolongo por largo rato. Dejar de escuchar las voces no le relajó demasiado pues sabía lo que había pasado en ese sitio siglos antes, el rey se portaba como una bestia con sus amantes, y lo aterraba que hubiese pasado con Thranduil lo mismo que con la antigua reina, todos habían dicho que se trató de un desafortunado accidente, pero el sabia la verdad, esa elfa no le había proporcionado un heredero al rey, de modo que no valía nada, y su amante se encontraba en la misma situación.

No podía tolerarlo, estuvo a punto de desenfundar, abrir las puertas y entrar a salvar al joven elfo, pero antes de cumplir esas fantasías heroicas, un guardia llegó informándole que debía presentarse en las habitaciones del rey. A pesar de las restricciones, empujó las puertas, no había nadie en la habitación, pero si un sendero carmesí delgado rompiendo la claridad del agua.

Desde su juramento, Elrond cumplía con sus órdenes como el mejor de los soldados, sin sentimentalismos, evitaba cuestionar, y la única razón de que no hubiese ya escalado de rango, era lo misterioso e incomprobable de sus orígenes. Sin embargo en esta ocasión, toda una serie de preguntas y pensamientos peligrosos formaban una tormenta en su cabeza, mientras caminaba con una agilidad falta de sigilo, que le valió la mirada molesta de más de uno (cosa que no le importaba), en ese momento la imagen de la sangre que manchaba ese lago, junto con la incertidumbre de no saber si Thranduil había corrido el mismo destino que su predecesora, lo estaba enloqueciendo, haciendo que mantener su mascara de frialdad fuese casi imposible.

Cuando llegó a las puertas de la habitación, su desasosiego se hizo mayor, cuando vio a varios elfos ancianos ir entrando, ellos eran los encargados de atender las heridas y padecimientos de las clases altas, pero también tenían otra tarea, preparar los cuerpos para su viaje final, y tal cual su naturaleza élfica lo dictaba, era imposible denotar por su semblante, si el asunto que trataban era lo uno o lo otro.

Solo quedaba esperar, en su posición como súbdito y soldado, no había más que pudiese hacer.

El tiempo siguió avanzando muy lento, como burlándose de su desesperación y alcabor de un rato, aquellos ancianos se marcharon. Se sintió tentado a preguntar, pero ¿cómo podría?, de cualquier manera ellos no estaban obligados a responder, además, el rey había salido justo detrás, sin darle la oportunidad.

-Elrond-el soldado lo reverencio, poniéndose firme frente a él, dispuesto a recibir sus ordenes, conteniendo todo lo que tan descontroladamente fluctuaba en su alma-me parece que Thranduil estará indispuesto por algunos días, su salud está un poco frágil-quería golpear su rostro arrogante, más que ello, atravesar su cuerpo con el filo de su espada, hacerle pagar con su sangre por cada gota derramada de su amante, por cada grito, pero en cambio se quedo mudo y sumiso -vigílalo bien, me iré más tranquilo sabiendo que contará con tu protección.

El soldado asintió, tomando su lugar de vigía junto a la puerta, esperando la marcha del rey, deseando que se alejara pronto para correr al interior de la habitación y verlo, le importaba demasiado, por ello se contuvo, porque para los traidores, se reservaba la peor de las muertes y si el rey sospechaba, era mejor no darle motivos, por el bien de Thranduil.

Una vez que todo peligro parecía haber desaparecido, se aventuro a entrar en la habitación, si alguien llegaba podría decir que confirmaba que su majestad estuviese bien, era su guardia personal después de todo, tenía miedo de lo que fuese a encontrar, pero verlo aunque fuese con esa respiración tan pausada, le dio una leve tranquilidad y por supuesto mucha ira.

Él estaba sobre su cama, no era un muerto, cierto, pero su piel clara lucía mucho más pálida, apenas una sencilla túnica le cubría, pero en parte de la piel desnuda que asomaba, podía ver las marcas amoratadas de las manos del rey, de sus puños, arañazos y mordidas. Su cabello estaba húmedo aún, esparcido sobre las almohadas, en algunas zonas tenía un color rojizo, verlo así era una agonía, sus parpados temblaron un poco, parecía que le costaba gran trabajo abrir los ojos, pero al verle, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-El...rond...-apenas un hilillo de voz escapando de sus labios resecos, aquello fue demasiado para el guardia, se arrodillo, tomando su mano para besarla como pidiendo perdón, Thranduil estaba muy sorprendido, nunca se imagino que pudiese verlo tan fuera de sí, pero aquello le confirmaba que le importaba, no eran solo fantasías suyas, eso lo hacía feliz.

-Mi señor...perdóneme, no he podido protegerlo.

El heredero trató de confortarlo, no deseaba verlo sufrir así.

-Lo que paso no fue tu culpa, el rey es así, estoy bien y estas conmigo, eso es...-se detuvo al notar como algo pegajoso dejaba una mancha carmesí contra sus cetrinos dedos-¿qué ha pasado?, estas herido.

El guardia negó, viéndole fijamente con una intensidad tal que le dejó sin palabras.

-eso no tiene importancia, no es ni una mínima parte de lo que ha pasado usted, yo no puedo seguir permitiéndolo-el corazón del menor dio un vuelco, ¿había llegado el fin?, ¿acaso su razón para seguir también lo dejaría de lado?, bajo la mirada con evidente tristeza, pero las palabras del otro le hicieron devolverla a esos ojos profundos-huyamos juntos.

La tristeza se convirtió en una alegría que no sabía se podía llegar a sentir, por eso no tuvo dudas en su respuesta.

-Sí, me voy contigo, en cuanto me recupere nos iremos lejos de aquí, entonces me mostraras todos los lugares de las historias que me cuentas, quiero conocer a los enanos, los bosques encantados del otro lado del río, quiero estar contigo, con mi amado.

Sintió los labios del guardia contra sus manos, y el a su vez acaricio su rostro, no tenía fuerzas para incorporarse pero él se acerco posando sus labios contra los suyos, devolviéndole la vida entre los besos más apasionados que le permitía su condición, y quizá por la emoción o el cansancio, volvió a perder la consciencia, pero en sus delirios tuvo fantasías felices, los vio de viaje por las tierras desconocidas, en busca de aquellas criaturas que tanto le habían fascinado en sus largas conversaciones. En sus sueños, montaba un corcel blanco, Elrond estaba a su lado, ambos contemplaban el horizonte, la luz del sol era tan fuerte que lo cegaba, entonces volteó hacia su amante, pero ya no estaba y no era un paisaje boscoso el que le rodeaba, sino el de los muebles y la pared de la habitación que tan bien conocía.


	9. Pequeña hoja

Los días le habían pasado entre penumbras, quizá debido al maltrato de su cuerpo, no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, y lo único que hacia era ceder ante quienes le brindaban algo de comida de un sabor extraño, después de lo cual se sumía de nuevo en la inconsciencia. Pasó tanto tiempo que su cuerpo le dolía por estar en la misma posición, pero un buen día, comenzó a sentirse mejor, aunque la pesadez no desaparecía del todo, sí tenía la suficiente fuerza para levantarse, caminar e incluso alimentarse por sí mismo; mas algo era diferente, durante todo ese tiempo le cuidaron con esmero, pero ni un solo momento los guardias y en especial Elrond, entraron a esos aposentos que compartía con el soberano, lo cierto es que solo podía ver aquel brillo metálico de la armadura de su amante cuando algún sirviente abría la puerta al salir, sin embargo con eso era suficiente, le sentía cerca, pero continuaba extrañándole, sin embargo esa breve visión le motivaba para reponerse lo más rápido posible, no podía olvidar sus palabras y la promesa de pasar un futuro juntos, ahora no le parecía un sueño imposible.

-Tiene mucho mejor aspecto, mi señor Thranduil.

Esa sencilla frase inundó su corazón de felicidad, porque a medida que su salud mejoraba, los encargados de cuidarle iban desapareciendo, lo que significaba que muy pronto podría volver a su rutina y tendría la oportunidad de estar entre los brazos de Elrond, por el cumplimiento de sus ideas románticas, todo valía la pena.

Cuando al fin pudo librarse de toda esa incordiosa vigilancia, tuvo un aspecto incluso mejor, aun tenía molestias, pero estas incrementaban por las mañanas y desaparecían por el resto del día, de modo que no le resultó difícil fingir que todo se hallaba en orden.

Esa mañana fue la mejor de todas, le informaron que ya podía reanudar sus actividades, de hecho más tarde su guardia personal vendría para guiarlo hacia sus lecciones. Teniendo esas alegres ideas en la mente, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño, preparó la tina con sus esencias habituales, sumergió la punta de sus dedos para revisar la temperatura y acto seguido, entró en la tina, deslizándose hasta sentarse sobre la superficie, cerrando los ojos para poder sentir el abrazo del agua que tan bien le había hecho siempre, sin embargo lo que sintió fue muy distinto, aquel apacible remanso que siempre le acunaba, cambió, se convirtió en un torrente fuerte y violento que lo sumergía, cortándole a ratos el aliento, trayendo a su mente los terribles recuerdos de aquella ocasión en los baños del rey de una forma demasiado real. Levantándose con ímpetu, llenó las frías baldosas con ese líquido, se coloco las manos sobre los labios para contener su grito, sentía el corazón latirle con fiera intensidad, el agua había dejado de ser un refugio, el rey se lo arrebato como tantas otras cosas, pero le quedaba su amante y en ese momento decidió con mayor convicción que lucharía por él con todas sus fuerzas.

Luego de aquella desagradable experiencia, hizo lo posible por tranquilizarse mientras daba el mayor esmero a su apariencia, teniendo cuidado de que no fuese demasiado, estaba seguro que tal visión agradaría mucho al castaño.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que un sirviente llamó a su puerta informándole que su guardia estaba esperándolo, al fin llegaba ese momento, se levantó para salir, sin apresurarse demasiado, avanzó atraves de la habitación hacia el pequeño recibidor donde le aguardaba, era una suerte que la túnica que vestía cubriera el hecho de que le temblaban las piernas, ahí estaba él, con su brillante armadura que cubría su cuerpo fuerte, incluso usaba ese casco cuya parte superior siempre le había parecido, emulaba la forma de una semilla, estaba de espaldas y solo el cabello que asomaba podía hacerle ver distinto de cualquier otro, sin embargo, un extraño sentimiento le inundo el pecho cuando el color de aquellos no era castaño sino muy rubio; el guardia giro para saludarle respetuosamente al percatarse de su presencia, entonces sintió una daga helada que le atravesaba el pecho e instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Thranduil, ¿ya estas listo?-la voz del monarca le provoco aún más miedo, pero se contuvo para no sobresaltarse, porque tal comportamiento le podría parecer muy sospechoso, de modo que después de saludarlo con la reverencia correspondiente, camino a su lado, como si buscara refugio de aquel hombre desconocido, sabía que tal actitud era del agrado del rey.

-Lo estoy mi señor Leav, me fue informado que mi guardia esperaba.

El mayor tenía un gesto malicioso en el rostro, su mirada no perdía detalle del mínimo cambio de actitud en su protegido.

-Elrond te ha servido bien, por ello he decidido darle un ascenso y regresarle a las filas del ejercito, en su lugar Ediran será el encargado de acompañarte y protegerte.

Thranduil mantuvo el gesto altivo, como si las palabras de su majestad no fuesen más que cualquier noticia vana, volteo hacia el aludido y este repitió un saludo algo torpe.

-será un gran honor su alteza.

El rubio clavo esa mirada fría en aquel elfo, para luego entregarle un libro que traía entre las manos.

-Si cumples con tu deber también serás recompensado-volteo hacia el rey-mi señor Leav, ¿desea conversar conmigo sobre su viaje?, sería una lástima que me marche ahora que recién ha regresado.

La satisfacción del soberano era indescriptible, además Thranduil reconocía ese brillo deseoso en su mirada.

-Hablaremos luego, deseo que atiendas con esmero todas tus lecciones.

-Así lo haré mi señor Leav, ahora con su permiso nos retiramos.

Durante todo el día, Thranduil estuvo bajo la incordiosa vigilancia del guardia, pero le trataba con el mismo desdén y superioridad que los demás veían le dedicaba a Elrond, por fuera parecía el mismo de siempre, pero se mantenía muy atento a las lecciones. No debía demostrarle a nadie el cúmulo de sentimientos que lo atormentaban, el rey era muy cruel, aunque le hubiese dicho aquello, no dejaba de pensar en el cambio de guardia, pero le tranquilizaba que quizá solo se tratasen de los celos de Leav porque de lo contrario estaba muy seguro que ninguno de los dos permanecería con vida.

Sus horas en la biblioteca pudieron darle algo de paz a su alma, más aún cuando al dejar unos volúmenes, encontró una pequeña ventana que parecía dar al campo de prácticas, pero lo descorazono bastante que las ramas de un frondoso árbol cubrieran de un modo tal que solo podía ver muchas piernas haciendo recorridos en una perfecta formación, no logro suspirar pensando en que quizá su gran amor estaba embestido por una de aquellas armaduras.

Sus lecciones fueron arduas para compensar el tiempo perdido, tenía el doble de horas con los tutores y largas noches en la cama del rey, tal como pensó él estaba demasiado interesado en procrear, rara vez le había pedido usar su boca, pero si que llenaba su cuerpo cada noche con su semilla, de forma tal que muchas veces temía los baños no fuesen suficientes. Y mientras pasaba cada noche siendo acariciado por el, sintiendo como sus manos le afianzaban dejándole marcas rojizas, sus besos y mordidas le tapizaban la piel, el imaginaba que todo eso pronto acabaría, aunque cada noche resultaba más difícil, ah pero los dioses a veces son benévolos con los amantes.

Luego de una de las cenas después de la celebración de las estrellas, el rey había terminado en un estado deplorable, siempre bebía demasiado, pero en aquella ocasión lo hizo incluso mas.

-Mi señor, ya estamos en sus aposentos…

El soberano caminaba con torpeza, apoyándose casi por completo en su protegido, era bastante pesado, de modo que a Thranduil le resulto algo difícil poder llevarlo hasta la cama donde aquel cayo pesadamente, sonreía de manera descarada y tenia las mejillas encendidas. El menor se acerco para poder quitarle las botas y las ornamentadas joyas que lo vestían.

-Espera, ven aquí…-el rubio se sentó a su lado, mientras Leav llevaba su mano a recorrer su pierna, subiendo por su pantorrilla-eres precioso, esta noche gemirás para mi más que ninguna otra-siguió con aquel avance y el menor suspiro cuando sintió la caricia sobre su entrepierna.

-Así lo hare mi señor…-su respiración sonaba cada vez mas agitada, sentado a su espalda, la otra mano de Leav torturaba su tetilla a través de la fina tela de la ajustada túnica que llevaba-…mmmm…

-¿quieres mas?...ya estas poniéndote duro, por mis caricias…

El menor asintió, dejando salir un gemido, tensándose al sentir como un escalofrío, las caricias de Leav tenían ese efecto, siempre rudo, demandante, sin preocuparse realmente por el placer de su amante, sino sabedor del dominio que tiene sobre si.

-si, por favor…mi señor…Leav…

Sus jadeos no podían parar, se sintió tan aliviado cuando libero su hombría de la prisión de sus ropas.

-Mi nombre suena también en tus labios, vamos…tócate, muéstrame lo que has aprendido…

La reacción de Thranduil fue inmediata, tomo su propia hombría, masajeándola con avidez, solo dejando salir un quejido cuando sintió ese par de dedos invadiendo su entrada.

-que bien aprietas…¿te gusto que te lo hiciera antes de la cena?-el menor asintió, tensándose mas en respuesta, pronto su propia semilla junto con un tenue hilillo rojo le mancho los dedos, pero eso no le detuvo.

-si…ah…mucho…mi…señor…

Su voz era cada vez entrecortada y pronto la llegada de su orgasmo le hizo ceder por completo, puede que Leav fuese un salvaje, pero sabia muy bien como tocarlo, como hacer que no lograra contenerse, viniéndose mientras gritaba su nombre.

Nunca dejaba de ser vergonzoso, pero no lo demostraba, en ese punto regularmente Leav lo empujaba contra la cama, arrancándole las ropas para poder penetrarlo, llenándole una y otra vez hasta sentirse satisfecho, pero en esta ocasión, sintió como le dejaba y su peso era mucho mayor, tanto que ambos terminaron recostados contra la cama.

-...Thranduil…mmm…que…buena…puta…me darás…un…hijo…

Su voz fue perdiéndose mientras murmuraba frases inteligibles, incluso se recostó de lado dándole la espalda. Él corazón del menor se acelero al tener una temeraria idea, en ese momento era libre, para salir de allí, y con algo de suerte incluso ver a Elrond, no podía usar las puertas principales claro esta pero si aquel camino secreto. En otro momento se lo habría pensado bien, analizando las probabilidades de tener éxito, pero en ese momento decidió que serian sus sentimientos quienes le guiasen.

Fue lo más cuidadoso posible, se quedó en la habitación un momento para asegurarse de que Leav estuviese dormido por completo, avanzó hasta el pequeño salón contiguo de los retratos y emprendió el camino que tiempo atrás le hubiese mostrado su amante, tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su valor, pues en un esfuerzo por no delatar sus pasos, se había descalzado, de modo que sentía claramente cada grieta en el frío suelo y el pelaje de las ratas que le rozaban los pies al pasar, aquel recorrido le parecía en verdad terrible, su corazón golpeaba con firmeza en su pecho, su garganta dolía debido a los gritos contenidos; pero al llegar a ese viejo salón tan familiar, su cuerpo entero se lleno de toda clase de sensaciones agradables, ahí estaba el, su silueta siendo recortada por la tenue luz de la luna, era aún más apuesto de lo que recordaba, y al verlo le dedico una mirada tan cálida, tan amorosa, que todo lo pasado para llegar a ese lugar, perdió por completo importancia.

Deseaba decirle tantas cosas, pero sabía que en aquel sitio debía reinar el silencio, sin embargo se refugio contra su pecho, sujetándole de las ropas con una fuerza tal que sintió la tela comenzaba a lastimarle los dedos.

Elrond, sin embargo, hizo algo diferente, le tomo de la mano para guiarlo fuera de aquel sitio, tomaron una ruta diferente, hasta llegar a lo que parecía un pequeño almacén donde el castaño se mostró menos reacio a hablar.

-Mi señor Thranduil, estaba muy preocupado por usted, sabía que hacer un acercamiento seria peligroso, por ello he pasado cada instante que podía esperándolo, sabia que lograría venir a mi.

El rubio, le abrazo de nuevo, poniéndose en puntas para alcanzarle y llenarle de besos.

-Elrond, estos días han sido terribles sin ti, tuve mucho miedo, yo creí que no volvería a verte jamás-sus acciones de la noche además de ser osadas eran desesperadas-ya no quiero seguir así por más tiempo, te lo ruego, vámonos, escapemos de aquí amparados por la noche.

El guardia compartía su pasión, estaba seguro que lo amaba, se lo había demostrado ya muchas veces, pero siempre resultaba mesurado en sus acciones, aún así el rubio se sintió decepcionado con su negativa.

-Lo siento, pero en este momento no puede ser, me marcharé pronto con el ejército-el fantasma del pasado regresó para estrujar con fuerza el corazón de Thranduil, de nuevo sería dejado atrás, instintivamente hizo por separarse, pero el castaño le abrazó-quizá ha pasado mucho tiempo dentro del palacio, puede que no lo sepa, pero huir no es tan simple como el solo decidir marcharse, seguro recuerda bien el momento en que llegó, el bosque y todas las fronteras están muy custodiadas, para poder franquearlas es necesario un salvoconducto que solo se consigue pagando un alto precio a los guardias.

El menor estaba dispuesto a decirle que tomara todas sus joyas, tenía tantas de muy alto valor, pero sabía bien que habían sido marcadas como pertenencia para el rey, quien las había mandado registrar meticulosamente.

-Lo entiendo-pero era imposible poder guardar toda la decepción que se le marcaba en el rostro.

-No debe ponerse triste porque tan solo debemos retrasar nuestros planes, he sido escogido para el escuadrón de fuego.

La noticia hizo que Thranduil le viera no con tristeza, sino con una enorme preocupación, incluso le tomó de las ropas como si al hacerle comprender su miedo, fuese capaz de cambiar de idea. Todos conocían la historia del escuadrón, hasta él, para quien la mayor parte del conocimiento del funcionamiento del reino era negado; se decía que la unidad había sido creado por un rey anterior obsesionado por obtener los tesoros ocultos en las entrañas de la tierra, custodiados por Ylir, señor del cataclismo y tempestades, un poderoso dragón. Enviar al escuadrón era una tradición preservada durante generaciones, pero de saberse, los pocos que regresaban con vida, traían a cuestas los cuerpos calcinados de sus compañeros, historias de terror, y quienes no morían a causa de sus heridas, terminaban sucumbiendo a la locura.

-Elrond, no vayas, te lo ruego, no me importa más quedarme aquí, preferiría tener que amarte a la distancia, pero no soportaría el perderte.

-Mi señor, se que lo que ha escuchado sobre las misiones debe ser terrible, pero lo que pocos saben es que quienes logran volver siempre reciben generosas recompensas, quizá las suficientes para el viaje de dos a tierras remotas.

Había tomado esas manos que temblaban para besarlas, su mirada quería hacerle comprender que todo saldría bien.

-No tienes que sacrificarte por mí, yo no deseo que resultes herido por mis deseos egoístas.

¿Qué tenía la mirada de su amante?, nunca lo había entendido, pero con solo perderse en ella lograba calmarse, a pesar de todo sabía que debía confiar en él.

-Mi señor ya se ha sacrificado mucho por ambos, además recuerde que soy un soldado, desde mi mas tierna infancia supe que mi vida quizá seria breve, la mayor parte de mi existencia la he pasado entre barracas, campos de entrenamiento, siempre he seguido ordenes pero ahora sigo la dictada por mi corazón, quizá se quede más tranquilo si le ofrezco una garantía-le soltó y fue por algo que había recargado en una pequeña silla, el rubio no lo podía reconocer aun en la oscuridad, pero al regresar, sintió como Elrond dejaba sobre sus manos el brillante casco de su armadura-hay una tradición antigua, dice que si llevas un grabado que simbolice lo que más te importa, este hará que tengas la buena estrella de regresar a donde lo hiciste-guio los dedos de Thranduil por el frio metal, en efecto en uno de los laterales, ingeniosamente camuflado estaba ese símbolo un par de curvas graciosas que formaban una hoja y unas diminutas e intrincadas runas, el rubio hizo por leerlas pero no lo consiguió.

-¿Qué dicen?.

El mayor por vez primera esbozo lo que podía ser una sonrisa misteriosa, extraña pero también sincera.

-Simboliza lo que más me importa, y las runas en un lenguaje antiguo de enanos dice "pequeña hoja", es mas efectivo si se usa en esa forma, pero habría estado honrado de poder escribir su nombre-se acercó para besarlo, el rubio se sintió feliz, aunque sus mejillas ardían, claro que aquella demostración de afecto no acallaba sus temores, pero le dejaba clara una cosa, en verdad Elrond estaba tan enamorado como él.

Al día siguiente, el rey despertó con una terrible resaca, pero su malestar aumento considerablemente cuando no sintió el cuerpo de su protegido a su lado, sin embargo no se había levantado de la cama cuando este apareció, mostrando su desnudez tan solo cubierta por sus cabellos rubios.

-Buenos días mi señor, me disculpó pero no quise despertarle, ahora regreso a su lado-avanzó hasta la cama y Leav le detuvo, viéndole fijamente.

-¿Qué hacías levantado?, estando así podrías arriesgarte a que alguien viese tu cuerpo…y eso no lo puedo permitir.

-Me disculpo mi señor, solo me pareció adecuado preparar el baño, quería estar presentable por si su alteza deseaba continuar con mis lecciones-bajo la mirada avergonzado por tener que hablar de la situación-pasó la noche instruyéndome, dejando su semilla muy dentro de mi.

Leav estaba muy contrariado, no recordaba nada, así que le tomo por las caderas, subiendo su mano por su muslo en una caricia que llego hasta su entrada.

-¿Eso es cierto?, o es que solo quieres complacerme, sabes bien que no tolero las mentiras-su otra mano fue hacia su miembro, rozándolo- quizá te has hecho cargo solo y quieres escapar de tu deber-su mano siguió subiendo por su vientre, rozando sus tetillas, estaban enrojecidas y sensibilizadas, era cierto que le gustaba morderlas hasta dejarlas así.

-mmm…mi…señor…-sin esperar mas, el rey metió un dedo a su entrada, este se humedeció y algo de semen fue resbalando, como siempre acompañado de un leve hilillo carmesí, Thranduil dio un respingo y jadeo, su miembro reaccionaba por las atenciones recibidas.

-Sabia que tu no me decepcionarías, pero creo que seria bueno repetir esas lecciones, anoche puede que no haya sido tan competente.

El rubio se estremecía mientras el otro movía los dedos con fuerza contra su próstata, masturbándolo y haciéndole gemir su nombre, soltándolo solo cuando se vino manchando su vientre, tocarlo así era uno de sus entretenimientos favoritos.

-Ahora los dos necesitaremos un baño, prepáralo enseguida.

Thranduil asintió, se dirigió al baño tan rápido como le fue posible, cerró la puerta para evitar encender más los celos del monarca y cuando se acerco a la tina para comprobar la temperatura, logró ver sobre la superficie del agua un gesto extraño en su rostro, una sonrisa de satisfacción, porque no le había mentido al monarca, le habían aleccionado con pasión e intensidad toda la noche, marcando su cuerpo, su piel con caricias, con mordidas, ¿qué importaba si era la semilla de su ex guardia la que corría por sus muslos?, de ahora en delante le sería más fácil fingir y satisfacer al rey, después de todo era muy probable que fuesen las ultimas veces que le tocase. Pronto viviría una existencia junto a un hombre al que se entregara por elección propia.


End file.
